Pokemon: Master Challenge
by Destineylegend
Summary: Ash, Hikari, and Pikachu, visit a new region. Full of new pokemon and adventures. With their new friends, they will explore the most mysterious region of all time. AshxMay, HikarixOc, OCxOC. Full summary inside.
1. Gannon Calling!

Diclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, I do own Greg, Sarah, and John though.

Summary: Ash, Hikari, and Pikachu, along with coordinator Sarah, and researcher John. They travel the region of Gannon and battle new trainers, and new pokemon. With new adventures all around, they will discover mysteries of the world of Pokemon, and battle some powerful gym leaders, like the eight gym. Brock, Misty, May, Max, and Drew appear later. Along with other characters like Gary, Oak, and Ash's mom. Will Ash become the next Pokemon Master? And who will join the ranks of the top coordinators? And what of Ash's feelings for May, will he reveal them? The adventure begins, so get ready to catch 'em all. Advanceshipping in the end (Ash and May love).

A/N: Here is my first Pokemon fic, and I hope it is good. I'm going to make this like a series, kind of like the Battle Fronteir, and the other seires. So, read on and tell me what you think.

* * *

We find our heroes Ash and Hikari, as they head off towards the region of Gannon. Both are really excited and are ready to begin their journey. Ash hoping to find new Pokemon, and Hikari just wanting to travel. The adventure in the Gannon region begins.

Ash stood on the ferry looking over the railing. Pikachu sat on his shoulder and was shouting in excitment as they approached the port of Wateran Town. His eyes turned to the side to see Hikari walking up to him. "We are finally there," she whispered as she lend over the railing and watched as they approached the port.

"Ya, I can't wait to start collecting badges," Ash said excitedly. Pikachu cheered in excitment as well as the ferry continued on its way. Hikari smiled at the two, her eyes turning to stare off into the distance.

"I can't wait," Hikari whispered. The ferry closing in on the region of Gannon.

(opening music, same from Battle Frontier)

**Gannon Calling!**

After the ferry entered the port, Ash and Hikari exited it and headed towards the Pokemon Center. They saw a crowd standing in the middle of the street, and quickly ran over to see what was going on. As they approached the area, they could make out a guy with short red hair, and a blue tie on his shirt. He wore a formal shirt, and black slacks, his hand raised in the air. "Thank you all for your hospitality!" he called to the crowd as they continued to scream his name.

"Greg!" all the girls shouted, and the guys were just as excited to see the famous trainer.

"Greg, I heard that name," Ash pondered to himself as he stared at the guy in front of him. Greg's eyes turned slightly to stare at Ash, his smile widening.

"Ash!" Greg called as he ran over to the trainer. "It's so nice to meet you." Ash just sweatdropped as he stared at this weird trainer. "Oh, and is this your girlfriend?" he asked, turning to face Hikari.

"W-What!" the two of them shouted. "We are not going out or anything!"

"Oh, my appologies," Greg said with a bow. "I was hoping you would give me a little battle Ash?"

"Sure, I would love to battle you," Ash said excitedly.

"All right, all we need now is a judge," Greg said.

"I'll do it," a voice said from near them. They turned to see a guy with glass staring at them. "I have my referee licence anyway." Greg nodded as the judge took his position. "This will be a battle between Ash and Greg!" The others cheered, mostly for Greg. Hikari was the only one cheering for Ash.

"All right, let's get things started!" Greg announced as he grabbed a pokeball. "I choose you! Magmar!" A pokemon with red and yellow colors appeared in a flash of light. His tail has a fire burning on the end, and has two sets of flames on his head, kind of like his ears.

"Woah, a Magmar," Ash said excitedly as he pulled out his pokedex.

"Magmar, the fire Pokemon. Magmar blows out intensely hot flames from all over its body to intimidate its opponent. This Pokemon's fiery bursts create heat waves that ignite grass and trees in its surroundings," dexter commented.

"Wow, haven't fought one since Kanto," Ash said excitedly. "Go! Pikachu!" The mouse Pokemon jumped down and stared down his opponent.

"Magmar," the fire Pokemon said with a grin.

"Pika," Pikachu challenged.

"Magmar vs. Pikachu!" the judge called. "Begin!"

"Magmar! Go and use Fire Punch!" Greg commanded. A surge of fire surrouned Magmar as he jumped towards Pikachu.

"Pikachu, dodge it!" Ash called. Pikachu rolled to the side to dodge the attack in a fast motion. "Now use Iron Tail!" Pikachu's tail was glowing brightly as he front flipped towards Magmar. The fire Pokemon just smirked as he grabbed the tail of Pikachu.

"Good Magmar. Now, toss him!" Greg shouted. Magmar lifted his hand back and flung Pikachu into the air. "Now, use Fire Blast!" Magmar took his mouth back and shot a burning star towards the skyward Pikachu. The mouse Pokemon was hit square and fell into the ground.

"Pika," the mouse pokemon moaned as it got back up.

"Finish it Magmar! Fire Punch!" Greg commanded. Magmar grinned as he ran towards Pikachu, his fist ready to strike. Before the attack could connect a net suddenly surrouned the two Pokemon and began to lift up.

"Huh? Who's there?" Greg asked as he looked up to see a Meowth shaped ballon.

"Prepare for trouble from the skies!" a girl with red hair said.

"From beyond the stars, a nast surprise!" a boy with blue hair spoke up.

"An evil as old as the galaxy..." the red head said again.

"...sent here to fulfill our destiny!" the blue haired boy spoke.

"Meowth, dat's me!" a cat like Pokemon announced.

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!" the girl said again.

"To extend our reach to the stars above!" the boy said.

"Jessie!" the girl announced.

"James!" the boy said.

"And Meowth are the names!" the cat like Pokemon said.

"Anywhere there's peace in the universe..." Jessie said.

"Team Rocket..." James said.

"...will be there..." Meowth said.

"To make everything worse!" the trio said in unison.

"Wobbuffet!" a blue Pokemon said, his left hand going to his head.

"Mime! Mime!" a little pink Pokemon announced.

"Team Rocket!" Ash called out. "Give back Pikachu!"

"I thought we got rid of you when we came here!" Hikari called.

"I got them," Greg said calmly. The others turned to stare at him. He pulled out a pokeball and took it back. "I choose you, Scizor!" A red steel Pokemon appeared in a flash of light. He had four wings, and his hands were giant claws.

"Scizor," the pokemon muttered.

"Go Scizor! Cut that rope!" Greg commanded. Scizor took a step back, and then charged towards the net, his claws glowing a bright color. "Steel Claw!"

"Scizor!" the Pokemon called as he slashed through the net, making Magmar and Pikachu drop to the ground.

"Pikachu!" Ash exclaimed as he caught Pikachu in his arms. "You okay?" Pikachu nodded as he jumped to the ground. "All right, get them! Thunder!"

"Pika...Chu!" the small mouse Pokemon cried as a giant bolt of electricity shot out and destroyed the ballon.

"Not fair!" Jessie screamed. "Why does this all ways happen!"

"We are just unlucky I guess," James spoke.

"You guys are pathetic," Meowth said with a shake of his head.

"Wobbuffet!" the blue Pokemon screamed.

"Mime! Mime!" the little Pokemon also screamed.

"Team Rockets blasting off again!" the trio screamed in unison.

"Well, that's that," Greg said, his eyes turning back to face Ash. "Ready to finish our battle?"

"Oh yeah, let's do it," Ash cheered. "All right Pikachu let's continue." Pikachu nodded at his trainer before turning to glare at Magmar.

"Ha, you think you can beat me, you are sadly mistaken," Greg smirked. "Flame Thrower!"

"Mag," Magmar began as he took his head back. "Mar!" A giant flame shot towards Pikachu at lightning speed.

"Dodge it Pikachu!" Ash called. Pikachu rolled to the side as quick as it could, a few burn marks on his back. "Quick Attack Pikachu!" Ash commanded. Pikachu ran as fast as it could to hit Magmar.

"Finish it, Fire Punch!" Greg commanded. Magmar took his fist back and pounded it into Pikachu's face, knocking it hard into the ground.

"Pikachu," Ash said in shock. The mouse Pokemon tried to get up, but found it difficult. Ash's eyes turned to see Greg smirking, "Looks like I won." Ash gritted his teeth as he ran over to Pikachu, Hikari right behind him.

"Winner, Greg!" the judge announced. The crowd went wild as they followed Greg into town, the famous trainer enjoying the attention.

"You okay Pikachu?" Ash asked as he picked up his partner in his arms.

"I can't believe Pikachu lost, and in one punch," Hikari said in a soft tone. They heard footsteps approach them and looked up to see two people running towards them. One was a boy with short black hair, and was wearing a normal blue shirt, with some black shorts. The girl beside him was about the same height, and had long orange hair flowing down her back. She wore a simple shirt of blue and red, and had blue jeans. Just like May and Hikari, she had a bandana tied around her head, except this one was green.

"Are you two okay," the boy asked when he reached the two trainers.

"Pikachu isn't," Ash said as he looked down at his injured pokemon.

"Poor Pikachu," the girl said from beside the boy. "John, let's take them to the Pokemon Center."

"I agree Sarah," the boy named John nodded.

"Thanks," Ash said.

"Ya, thank you," Hikari said with a smile. Together, they headed to the center. They got there a few minutes after they set out, and handed the Pokemon to Nurse Joy.

"Here," Ash said. Nurse Joy looked at it and back at the trainer.

"Don't worry, we will have your Pikachu back to normal," Nurse Joy smiled. Ash nodded and watched as the nurse took Pikachu into the back. He then turned his head to see a poster on the wall.

"Woah, its the advertisment for the Master Legue!" Ash exclaimed as he ran over to the poster, Hikari, John, and Sarah right behind him. Hikari stopped and gazed at the poster.

"The Master Legue is a tournament that spreads through 8 towns. To compete in the final tournamnet, and too recieve the tile of Pokemon Master. You have to earn 8 badges, and make it to the final rounds, where you will fight the Pokemon Master, and if you win, you are granted that title," Hikari read.

"Sounds intriguing," Sarah said.

"I can't wait!" Ash exclaimed. "I can finally compete and become a Pokemon Master."

"Hold on," John said. "You have to have competed in the Kanto, Johto, and Hoenn legue tournaments, and made it to at least the top 16 in each tournament."

"I've already done that," Ash said.

"Well then, you better go get registered," John said. His eyes then shifted to the poster beside it, where Sarah was looking. "The Master Contest."

"Hmm," Ash said, his eyes turning to face the poster. "Only the best coordinators can enter." Ash's eyes lit up at that, "Maybe May will be there."

"Who's May," Sarah asked.

"Ash's girlfriend," Hikari joked.

"N-No she isn't," Ash stammared with a blush.

"I'm entering that contest," Sarah commented. "Since we are going to the same place, maybe we can travel together."

"That would be nice," Ash said with a nod.

"Fine by me," John said.

"Let's go," Hikari said, her fist pumping in the air.

"First things first," Ash said. He quickly ran to the desk and held out his pokedex. "Can I register for the Master Legue?"

"Sure," Joy nodded. "Let me just check your records."

"Oh, and is Pikachu better by the way?" Ash asked hopefully. Joy smiled at him before turning to face a Chansey.

"Bring out Pikachu," Joy instructed. The Pokemon nodded before turning and heading to fetch the moust Pokemon. "Now then," Joy said as she turned back to the records. "You were in the top sixteen in Kanto, and the top eight in both the Johto and Hoenn tournaments. You qualify to register." She hit some buttons, and the pokedex came back out. "Here you go Ash Ketchum, you are now registered."

"Thanks Nurse Joy," Ash smiled. He turned his head to see Chansey come back with Pikachu. "Thanks!"

"Chansey," the Pokemon smiled. Ash grabbed Pikachu and walked back over to the others.

"So, you registered?" Hikari asked.

"Yep, and since Pikachu is ready, we can head out now," Ash said.

"Good," Sarah nodded. "Let's hit the road!" The others nodded and together they headed out of the Pokemon Center.

"Now, let's see," John said.

"What are you looking at?" Hikari and Ash asked.

"It's a map, it will tell us where the first contest is, and also the first gym," John commented. "Ah, here we go. The first gym is in Waterlog Town. And the first contest is in Lamda Port, just south of Waterlog Town."

"Then Lamda Port it is!" Sarah and Hikari cheered in unison.

"Are you going to be competing in the contest too?" Ash asked Hikari.

"Don't think so, I want to travel right now. And besides, I don't think I'm ready for a contest of this magnitude," Hikari said.

"Okay," Ash nodded. He then turned to gaze at John, "What is the fastest way to Lamda Port?"

"We can take Route 67 and then pass through Dragon Valley, and we will be there within 5 days," John said.

"D-Dragon..." Sarah began.

"V-Valley," Hikari finished.

"Ya, it's full of dragon pokemon, maybe we can find one, and one of us can catch it," John said.

"Sounds good!" Ash said excitedly. The others nodded and headed out of town, and to the beginning of Route 67. They nodded to each other and began their journey down the path.

Our heroes have began their journey. And only time tells what happens. With new Pokemon and new adventures, anything can happen in the world of Pokemon.

* * *

A/N: Here was the first episode of my new pokemon series. I hope it was good, and you guy review. Next time, they gang runs into a boy and his mother who are being harassed by some new kinds of Pokemon. What are with these Pokemon? And can Ash and his friends save the boy and his mother? Find out in the next episode, "Houndoom of Trouble!" So, review now, and I'll post the next episode as fast as I can.


	2. Houndoom of Trouble!

Disclaimer: I only own the Pokemon Magfire, and Silverwing in this story. I don't own the other Pokemon characters or creatures.

A/N: Here is chapter 2 of the Master Challenge series. I hope you guys like it, it was really fun to write. So, read on and review at the end.

* * *

"I'm hungry," Hikari complained as they continued their walk down the road, towards Lamda Port.

"Maybe we should take a break," Sarah suggested.

"Fine," John said. "I guess I'll cook something up."

"Just like Brock," Ash said. "He always had to cook for us, since we couldn't do it."

"Well, I have to take care of Sarah and everything," John chuckled.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" a voice screamed into the forest.

"What was that," Ash said as he turned to face the direction of the noise.

"Sounds like someone is in trouble," Hikari said, forgetting about food at the moment.

"Let's check it out," Sarah suggested. The others nodded and they ran off towards the noise. When they arrived they saw a group of dog Pokemon harassing a boy and his mother. Sarah and John each took out a pokeball and threw it towards the Pokemon. Their was a flash of light as the Pokemon appeared.

(opening music, same as Battle Frontier)

**Houndoom of Trouble!**

When the light disappeared, two new Pokemon stood on the field. One was a silver humanoid with steel wings. It had sharp claws and talons as it glared at the dog Pokemon. The other was a little bit bigger than a Magmar, and had fire spewing out of his head, but had no tail like Magmar. It had a blazing red color around its body. "Woah!" Ash exclaimed as he pulled out his pokedex and aimed it at the silver Pokemon.

"Silverwing, the flying/fighting steel Pokemon. The evolved form of Skarmory. This Pokemon uses its powerful wings to hover above her enemies. And with the fighting styles it can pretty much knock out any opponent," dexter commneted. Ash then moved the pokedex to the red pokemon.

"Magfire, the fire Pokemon. Magfire is the evolved form of Magmar. He emits a field of fire around his body, which can protect him from some attacks. His powerful fire attacks are amplified due to the heat radiating from his head," dexter commented again.

"They're cool," Ash exclaimed.

"Thanks," John and Sarah said together. Ash then moved his pokedex to check out the Pokemon that were attacking the boy and his mother.

"Houndoom, the dark/fire Pokemon. In a pack of these Pokemon, the one with its horns raked sharply to the back serves a leadership role. These Pokemon choose their leader by fighting amongst themselves," dexter informed.

"Haven't seen one of them since Johto," Ash said as he turned back to the pack. "We have to help those two. Pikachu?" The mouse Pokemon nodded and jumped down beside Silverwing and Magfire.

"Magfire, use Flame Burst!" John commanded. Magfire took his head back and spit out a storm of fire that made the Houndoom jump backwards. They then turned their heads and snarled at the new comers. Two of them took lead and charged the Pokemon.

"Silverwing, knock them away with Steel Wing!" Sarah commanded.

"Silver...Wing!" the steel Pokemon called as she swiped her wings out, and made the Houndoom fall back towards the pack.

"Now Pikachu! Finish with Thunder!" Ash commanded. The attack made a few Houndoom run away, but there was still three more. "You guys want more?" Ash asked jokingly.

"Go! Emperte!" Hikari commanded. A penguin looking Pokemon with steel wings appeared. It also had three horns on its head, which resembled a trident.

"Emperte!" the Pokemon announced.

"Go! Use Hydro Pump!" Hikari commanded. Emperte took its head back and blasted a giant blast of water which sent the Houndoom packing. "You did it!" Hikari cheered as she hugged Emperte. Ash ran over to help the boy and his mother.

"You two okay?" Ash asked as he got them up.

"Ya, were fine," the woman said.

"That was close," the boy muttered. "I thought I could protect my mother."

"Why were those Houndoom attacking you?" John asked when he got to them.

"We should talk inside, I'll put some tea on," the mother said. The trainers followed them inside and sat at the table.

"What is your name?" Hikari asked the boy.

"The name is Rob," the boy replied.

"And I'm his mother, Rebecca," the woman responded when she entered the room with the tea. She then took a seat and stared at the trainers. "So, what brings you here?"

"We are traveling to Lamda Port for my first contest," Sarah replied.

"And then we are going to Waterlog Town for my first gym battle," Ash answered.

"Ah, my husband works in Waterlog Town, his name is Ryan" Rebecca said.

"It must be a long walk each day for him," John commented.

"Oh no, on the contrary it doesn't take long at all," Rebecca said.

"Ya, my dad uses his Pokemon to cross the river near our house at an alarming rate," Rob said.

"What kind of Pokemon is it?" Hikari asked.

"Aquabullet," Rob answered.

"Aquabullet?" Ash asked in confusion. He pulled out his pokedex and entered the data.

"Aquabullet, the water Pokemon. This Pokemon is extremely fast when on the water, hints the name Aquabullet. It is a really deadly opponent when battling in the water," dexter informed.

"Cool Pokemon," Ash said.

"Ya, it's the greatest," Rob said enthusiasm.

"So, why were those Houndoom attacking you?" Sarah finally asked.

"Honestly, we don't know," Rebecca admitted. "They have been harassing us every day, and we don't know why."

"Do you know where they reside, maybe we can find a clue to why they are attacking near there," John said.

"They live in the mountains just north of here," Rebecca said. "But be careful, they are really ferocious Pokemon."

"We will," Ash said as he got up. "Well, let's go."

"Right," the others said in unison. The four of them then walked out of the house and towards the mountain. They just hoped there would be a peaceful solution to all this.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Where are those twerps," Jessie groaned as she walked slowly through the dirt road.

"I bet we will find them eventually," James sighed from Jessie's left side.

"Dis is boring," Meowth grumbled from his position in front of them. "We need to get Pikachu and give it to the boss someday."

"I wonder when that will happen," James complained. "Any time we go after them, we end up like this.

"Should we stop all together?" Jessie asked.

"Nah, we can't, we have our obligation," Meowth said. "We want to get promoted right?"

"That we do," James said. The three of them sighed and continued to walk. After a while, they saw a pack of dog looking Pokemon walking towards them.

"Aren't those," Jessie began.

"Houndoom," James finished. The trio stopped as the Houndoom stopped. The one in front walked forwards and let out a low growl. The horns on his head in a sharper curve than the others.

"H-H-Hi there," James stuttered.

"Houndoom!" the lead Pokemon growled.

"What is he saying Meowth?" Jessie asked nervously.

"He is demanding us too leave now," Meowth said.

"He doesn't have to be so mean. We can walk on this road too," Jessie growled as she marched towards the lead Houndoom. The Pokemon gave a sinister grin as he took his head back, and a fire began to form.

"Uh-oh," Meowth and James said, but Jessie didn't notice the motion, she was too preoccupied with the Houndoom.

"Houndoom!" the Pokemon roared. A giant stream of fire shot out and engulfed the trio. Then, taking his head back, he rammed the trio with as much force as he could muster.

"Why us!" Jessie cried.

"We are just lucky I guess," James said with a shake of the head.

"Dat thing will pay!" Meowth cried as they flew through the air.

"Team Rockets blasting off again!" the trio yelled in unison. The Houndoom watched them go with snarls on their faces. The lead Houndoom spit on the ground before marching towards their home, the others right behind him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Where the heck are they?" Ash complained. John turned to face him with confusion.

"Why are you the one complaining?" John asked. "I thought Hikari did enough for the both of you."

"Hey!" Hikari yelled. Her face becoming red from anger. "I don't complain all the time!"

"Sure you don't," Sarah said sarcastically.

"You guys are hopeless," Hikari whined as she marched to the front of the group. She continued to look around her at the mountain face that they were walking through. "There isn't one clue to why the Houndoom were terrorizing Rob and Rebecca."

"Weird, there should be something, I mean, Houndoom just don't go around attacking people for fun," John pondered. There ears picked up when they heard a howl coming from somewhere up ahead.

"That might be them," Ash said. He took point and ran towards the noise, his three companions right behind him. The path had many sharp curves as they ran, almost falling off sometimes.

"This place is dangerous," Sarah complained from the back.

"Are we the complaining party or something," John muttered.

"Nah, we just like to complain," Hikari and Sarah said in unison. Ash and John ran side by side, while the girls ran by each other.

"They are too much a like for our own good," Ash whispered.

"You got that right," John chuckled. A few minutes later, they entered a rocky crater, and in the center was the pack of Houndoom.

"We found them," Hikari cheered.

"All right guys, let's see if we can talk to them," John said. The others nodded and followed him into the crater, the Houndoom saw this and quickly got up into a fighting position.

"Umm..." Sarah said with a shaky voice.

"We were wondering why you are attacking that boy and his mother?" Ash asked for her. The lead Houndoom walked towards the edge, and motioned, with his head, for the trainers to follow him. They walked to where the Houndoom was and looked to see the house situated on the grassy field. Houndoom then waved his head to the grass and growled. "I see, that was your home, and they intruded," Ash said. The Houndoom nodded as he turned back to the group.

"What if you guys tried to live in peace with them?" HIkari asked.

"Ya, I'm sure you can find away to live with them," Sarah agreed. The lead Houndoom pondered for a second, before nodding.

"Houndoom," the Pokemon said in agreement. There was a loud series of yelps, and they turned to see the pack of Houndoom trapped in a net, and a balloon pulling them along. They then heard a voice coming from the balloon.

"Prepare for trouble from the skies!" a girl with red hair said.

"From beyond the stars, a nasty surprise!" a boy with blue hair spoke up.

"An evil as old as the galaxy..." the red head said again.

"...sent here to fulfill our destiny!" the blue haired boy spoke.

"Meowth, dat's me!" a cat like Pokemon announced.

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!" the girl said again.

"To extend our reach to the stars above!" the boy said.

"Jessie!" the girl announced.

"James!" the boy said.

"And Meowth are the names!" the cat like Pokemon said.

"Anywhere there's peace in the universe..." Jessie said.

"Team Rocket..." James said.

"...will be there..." Meowth said.

"To make everything worse!" the trio said in unison.

"Wobbuffet!" a blue Pokemon said, his left hand going to his head.

"Mime! Mime!" a little pink Pokemon announced.

"Team Rocket!" the group shouted.

"Hahaha," Jessie laughed. "It looks like we caught the little troublemakers."

"Ya, let's get out of here," James said. Jessie pulled out a pokeball and threw it into the air.

"Go, Seviper!" Jessie commanded. A snake Pokemon with two large fangs, and black skin appeared, his eyes glaring at the trainers and the lead Houndoom. "Haze attack!"

"Seviper!" the snake Pokemon called as he shot a cloud of black smoke out, engulfing everything. The group coughed as they inhaled the smoke.

"Silverwing, get this smoke out of here!" Sarah called as she threw her pokeball into the air, and the silver Pokemon emerged.

"Silverwing," the Pokemon announced as she took her wings back. She then flapped them, successfully making the smoke disappear. They looked around, but couldn't find the ballon anywhere.

"Where did they go?" Hikari wondered as she looked around.

"There," John said. The others followed his sight, to see the Meowth shaped balloon flying off over the field.

"I'll get them," Ash said as he began running down the mountain path towards the plain. Houndoom wondered why a human would even try to help them, no one cared about them before. The Pokemon growled in a low voice as he too ran off towards Ash. The others came afterwards, and were only a few feet behind the two. Houndoom ran at an even pace beside Ash.

"Houndoom," the Pokemon growled as he motioned to his back. Ash took the hint and jumped onto Houndoom's back. The dog Pokemon then took a turn and began jumping down the mountain face. The others watched as they bounded down the mountain, Pikachu holding on for dear life. In record time, Houndoom and Ash were closing in on the balloon. Houndoom then took his head back and shot out a storm of stars, that cut the rope holding the pack of Houndoom. The lead Pokemon stopped near the pack and waited as Ash hopped down. Rob and Rebecca came out to see what happened. They saw the pack of Houndoom sprawled on the ground, and Ash standing near the lead Pokemon. They then turned their eyes to the sky to see a balloon with three people gaping at them.

"Those twerps will pay," Jessie growled. "Go Dustox!" A purple moth looking Pokemon with green wings appeared.

"Go Cacturne!" James commanded. A mean looking green Pokemon with spikes on his body, and a green hat appeared. "Cacturne, use Pin Missile!"

"Dustox, Poison Sting!" Jessie commanded. Cacturne took back his arms and then shot a storm of needles towards Ash and the Houndoom. Dustox then opened his mouth and shot needles that had poison on them. They prepared for the attacks, but they were stopped by a stream of fire. They turned to see Magfire and John standing not to far away.

"Hydro Pump Emperte!" Hikari commanded.

"Silver Wind!" Sarah commanded Silverwing. The attacks launched out and knocked the two Pokemon backwards and into the balloon.

"Finish them Pikachu," Ash said. "Thunder!" Pikachu charged up electricity before launching a giant bolt that shocked Team Rocket. The balloon then exploded and sent the trio flying.

"I hate those twerps!" Jessie screamed.

"What's new?" James asked with a depressed voice.

"This is so troublesome!" Meowth called.

"Looks like Team Rockets blasting off again!" the trio screamed in unison.

"Wobbuffet!" the blue Pokemon screamed.

"Mime! Mime!" the little pink Pokemon mimicked.

"Well, that's that," John said as he walked up to Ash and the Houndoom.

"Will they ever learn," Hikari pondered.

"Looks like you guys have ran into them before," Sarah said.

"Ya, and I'm about tired of it," Ash complained.

"You and me both," Hikari chuckled. The lead Houndoom walked up to Ash and growled at the trainer, a fire burning in his eyes.

"What's wrong?" Ash asked the Pokemon. Houndoom motioned his head to Pikachu and Ash.

"Houndoom. Houndoom," the dog Pokemon said.

"You want to fight," Ash said. Houndoom nodded, and Ash smiled. "All right, let's go. Pikachu?" Pikachu jumped forward and glared at the Pokemon. The pack of Houndoom, and the others decided to step out of the way. This was going to be a tough battle. "Pikachu, use Quick Attack!" Pikachu dashed towards Houndoom, who simply jumped to the side to dodge the attack.

"Houndoom!" the Pokemon roared as he shot a dark energy ball at Pikachu.

"Dodge it!" Ash called to his Pokemon. Pikachu rolled to the side, but the ball hit the ground where he used to stand, and created a shock wave that knocked Pikachu backwards.

"Pika," the mouse Pokemon moaned in a soft voice. Not giving him a chance to get up, Houndoom charged Pikachu and head butted him backwards onto the ground.

"Houndoom is tough," Ash said. "Thunder!" Pikachu began to charge energy, but before it was released, Houndoom shot a stream of fire towards him. "Pikachu!" Ash called. Pikachu took the force of the attack and was knocked into a lone tree.

"Pi," Pikachu muttered as he fell onto the ground. He tried to get up, but it was really difficult. Houndoom charged towards Pikachu at lightning fast speed, hoping to not give him a chance to counter.

"Pikachu! Slide under his feet before he reaches you!" Ash commanded. Pikachu ran forward and slid under the ground, and under Houndoom's leg. "Thunder Bolt!" Pikachu fired a bolt of electricity as soon as he was under Houndoom's middle section. The dog Pokemon let out a huge howl as he was shocked. Pikachu ran out from under the kneeing Pokemon. "Finish it with Iron Tail!" Pikachu's tail glowed brightly as he charged towards Houndoom and pound it into the Pokemon's body, sending it hard into the ground.

"Houn..." the Pokemon moaned in pain. Ash then picked out a pokeball from his belt.

"Pokeball, go!" Ash called as he threw the ball. It hit the Pokemon and sucked it in with a red light. The ball began to shake for a while, everyone holding their breath. The pokeball finally stopped shaking, signifying that Houndoom was caught. "Yes! We got Houndoom!"

"Pi pikachu!" Pikachu cheered. Ash ran up to the pokeball and picked it up. The other Houndoom looked worriedly at Ash.

"You guys should learn to live in peace with the people living on this land," John said as he stood beside Ash.

"Ya, there is no need to fight," Sarah agreed. The Houndoom nodded and walked over to Rob and Rebecca and simply bowed in apology.

"It's okay," Rebecca said. "I'm just glad you won't be attacking us anytime soon."

"Ya," Rob chuckled. "I can't wait to be friends with you."

"Should we get going?" Hikari asked.

"Ya, we should," Ash said as he turned back to face Rob and Rebecca. "Thanks for taking us in for a while."

"No problem," Rebecca said. "Good luck in Waterlog Town. And good luck to you Sarah in your Pokemon Contest."

"Thanks," Ash and Sarah said together.

"Well take care," John said as he began to head down the road with the others. They turned slightly and waved at the group they were leaving.

"Take care Ash!" Rob called. Ash smiled as he watched the Houndoom howl in farewell. Ash pulled out the pokeball containing Houndoom and looked at it.

"I wonder what adventures are lying in wait for us next," Ash said.

"Only way to find out, let's hurry up," Hikari said as she ran a head.

"Hikari!" Ash called as he ran to catch up with her.

"Shall we?" Sarah asked John.

"Let's," John said with a smile. The two then ran to catch up with Ash and Hikari.

After a detour and a new Pokemon, our heroes are on the road to Lamda Port. You can only wonder what adventures are waiting, in the world of Pokemon.

* * *

A/N: That was chapter 2. In the next episode, the gang get caught in a rain storm and stay at the Pokemon Center. A new Pokemon is causing the storm, and can the gan stop this Pokemon before she causes trouble. In the next episode, "The Rainy Cator!" Please review, I really look forward to them. Till next time. 


	3. The Rainy Cator

Disclaimer: The only new character in this chapter I own is Cator. I don't own Pokemon!

A/N: At long last here is episode 3. I'm just going to call them episodes, since this is like a series I think would be cool. So don't get confused. Well, I hope you like it, read on.

* * *

"Are we almost to Dragon Valley?" Ash asked.

"Hmmm..." John muttered as he looked at the map. "Not to much farther. On the other side of the fields." Ash gave a big sigh as he glanced around at the green field they were walking through.

"Man, I want to find some new Pokemon," Ash groaned.

"Calm down Ash, I'm sure we will find some neat Pokemon in a few days," Hikari said, trying to cheer up the boy. Ash glanced at the blue haired trainer and her white bandanna.

"I hope you're right," Ash said with another sigh. Sarah smiled at the two, before turning her head up to see a bunch of dark clouds appear.

"That's strange," Sarah said as she touched her finger to her chin and pondered.

"What is?" John asked. The group stopped and turned to facing the girl.

"Well...It's strange that those dark clouds appeared so suddenly," Sarah told the group. The others glanced up to see the dark clouds spread across the sky.

"Ya, I guess that is strange, don't remember hearing that it was supposed to rain anytime soon," Ash said. There was a sudden clash of thunder that made Hikari and Sarah both jump, each grabbing one of the boys.

"It's just thunder," John told Sarah as she looked at him.

"Oh, it just scared me," Sarah blushed sheepishly.

"Hikari, you can let go now," Ash told the young girl. Hikari blinked a few times before backing up, a hint of pink on her cheeks.

"U-Uh, sorry Ash," Hikari said as she scratched her head in embarrassment. The rain then began to pour, and it was coming fast and hard.

"We should get out of this rain!" John called over the sound of thunder in the background. The group nodded and began to run towards where the Pokemon Center was located.

(opening music, same as Battle Frontier)

**The Rainy Cator**

"Over there!" Ash called over the thunder. The others looked to where he was pointing to see the lights of the Pokemon Center. The group ran into the center a few seconds later, and began to breathe heavily. Pikachu jumped onto the floor and began to shake the water off. "Watch it Pikachu," Ash moaned as the water splashed him.

"Pika," the little mouse Pokemon said apologetically.

"May I help you?" a voice asked from beside them. They turned to see Nurse Joy looking at them.

"Yes, there is a huge thunder storm happening right now, we were wondering if we could stay here?" John asked the nurse.

"Why of course, we got some rooms this way. Follow me," Nurse Joy instructed. The group nodded and followed her to the back, Pikachu jumping to Ash's shoulder quickly. "This storm has been happening a lot recently, and it has become really suspicious."

"What do you mean?" Hikari asked.

"Well, at first, we didn't think much of it, just a rain storm," Nurse Joy replied. "But, every afternoon after that first day, at the same time, it began to rain again."

"That's strange, at the exact time?" Sarah asked.

"Yes, and we have no clue what is causing it," Nurse Joy said. "Trainers don't cross much here anymore, they call it Storm Field. Do to the thunder and lightning that happens. They think it's dangerous."

"That's interesting," Ash said as he placed a finger to his chin in thought.

"Why would a storm continue like this," John thought.

"Pika pi, pikachu," the little mouse Pokemon piped in.

"We shouldn't think about it at the moment," John said. "The rain should be gone by the morning, so we'll leave then."

"Shouldn't we find out what's causing this?" Sarah asked.

"I don't see the reason, maybe this is a natural phenomenon or a sign of some sort," John replied.

"I guess you're right," Sarah sighed.

"Here we are," Nurse Joy said as they reached the rooms.

"Thanks a lot nurse," Hikari smiled at the Pokemon nurse.

"No problem kids," Nurse Joy said. "Get yourselves a good night sleep. You need to get out of here before it rains again, there is no other Pokemon Center out here."

"We understand," Ash nodded. Nurse Joy bid them farewell and headed back to the desk to think.

"Well, let's get some sleep," John said.

"Right," the group nodded as they entered the room and headed for the separate beds. Ready to go to sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"This rain is so annoying," James whined.

"I hear you," Meowth agreed as the trio walked through the plains, looking for shelter.

"Of all the times to rain, my hair is getting wait," Jessie cried, like always when it came to her hair. Meowth looked around and just sighed, there was no type of shelter around at all, it was barren.

"Why did those twerps come this way?" Meowth asked.

"I have no clue," James replied.

"Who cares, I want out of this rain!" Jessie cried. "My hair is getting wet, and it's being ruined."

"It's just rain," Meowth grumbled.

"I don't care, it's still ruining my hair," Jessie snapped at Meowth.

"What's that?" James asked suddenly as he stopped in front of the trio.

"What?" Meowth asked as the little cat Pokemon looked around, trying to find what he was looking at. Standing a few feet in front of them on a small hill was a shadow of a Pokemon.

"Who goes there?" James asked shakily. The little shadow stood up and walked slowly towards them. The only thing able to see in the darkness is the yellow slitted eyes, just like a cats.

"Cator," was all the shadowy Pokemon said.

"Cator?" Jessie asked confused. They then saw a blue light begin to form at the shadow Pokemon's mouth. The Pokemon then took it's head back and fired a blue beam at Team Rocket, sending them flying. "Ah!" Jessie screamed.

"Why does this always happen to us, we haven't even been in the episode a long time," James groaned.

"Well, this is what we get for being bad!" Meowth screamed.

"Team Rockets blasting off again!" the trio screamed in unison as they sailed through the rainy night sky. The shadowy Pokemon turned and began to walk away, a small glow on its forehead. In an instant, the storm began to get heavier, and the lightning more frequent. The fields were becoming more dangerous, and there was no telling what could happen.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sarah opened her eyes slowly when she heard a heavy sound outside. She looked at the window to see the rain get faster, and every second it seemed that lightning struck down. She got up slowly from the bed and walked over to the window, she looked outside and wondered what was going on. There was definitely something up. A storm doesn't go from a normal storm to a severe one in a heartbeat. She glanced around the area, and could see a shadow walking away from the Pokemon Center in the distance. A soft glow was present briefly as it was walking, "What's that?" she asked herself. She quickly grabbed her green bandanna and tied it onto her head. She then got the rest of her clothes and grabbed her pokeballs and headed out of the room.

Sarah closed the door behind her and made her way slowly to the front of the center. She glanced briefly to the side as she passed the room that Nurse Joy slept in. She then turned her attention back to her task. She wondered what the shadow was, and she was going to find out. She also remembered seeing a glow from that figure, maybe he/she had something to do with it. The front door slid open and Sarah stepped out into the harsh rain, her right arm coming up to block the rain from getting into her face. The wind blew strongly against her body, but she tried to ignore it as she made her way towards the distance, hoping to find that figure again. "I hope I'm not getting in over my head," she mumbled as she continued her walk.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ash heard a door close and opened his eyes slowly, he glanced around the room, and saw that Sarah wasn't in her bed. "Where is she?" he asked himself as he got up, trying his best not to wake Pikachu. He turned to the mouse briefly and smiled. "I'll be back soon." He placed his hat on his head and then put on the rest of his attire and then grabbed the pokeballs. He exited the room and quickly headed out into the harsh rain. His arms blocked the rain as he glanced around quickly. "Sarah!" he called out into the rain. Nothing. "She can't hear me because of this rain. Guess I'll just head straight, and maybe I'll find her." Ash walked forward, hoping to find Sarah soon. He had no clue why the storm had picked up suddenly, and he didn't like it. He was going to find out what it was and stop it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sarah stopped and glanced around, she could barely see anything. "Where did that thing go?" she asked herself. She was getting tired of these plains, and for once, she couldn't wait to get to Dragon Valley, might not be as boring. A voice sounded from behind her and she turned, trying to catch what it said.

"Sarah!" a familiar voice called into the loud rain.

"Ash?" Sarah asked herself. She squinted her eyes to see if she could make him out. A few seconds later she saw a figure walking towards her, and the hat he wore told her who the newcomer was. "Ash!" The boy turned to see Sarah standing a few feet away.

"Sarah!" Ash called as he ran towards the girl, stopping a few inches in front. "W-Why are you...out here?" Ash asked breathlessly.

"I came out here to find something," Sarah replied. "I saw some shadow come this way, and I think he/she had something to do with it."

"Well, let's look for he/she then," Ash told the girl.

"Right," Sarah agreed. They were about to begin looking again, until they heard a sound from near them. "What's that?"

"I don't know," Ash answered. He glanced around, trying to find out where the sound came from.

"Cator," a voice growled from near them. The duo turned to see a cat Pokemon not standing to far away from them on top of a rock. This cat was yellow in color, and had a little bit of fur around her body. She had a long tail, the point of the tail shaped like a raindrop. On her head was a blue jewel, and she had yellow slitted eyes like a cats.

"What is that thing?" Sarah asked as she took a step back. Ash quickly pulled out his pokedex and aimed it at the new Pokemon.

"Cator, the water/lightning Pokemon. This Pokemon has a short temper and can't stand humans. They have a unique ability to use both lightning and water attacks. And when angry, they can create rainstorms with the jewel on their head, and can change the storms severity," dexter commented.

"So this is what's causing the storm," Ash commented.

"Looks like it," Sarah agreed. The Cator jumped off the rock and glared at the duo with anger.

"Looks like it wants to fight," Ash told Sarah as he pulled out his pokeball. Sarah nodded and did the same thing.

"Houndoom! I choose you!" Ash called as he threw the pokeball. A white light formed briefly as Houndoom entered the field. The Pokemon let out a loud roar as he glared at the cat Pokemon.

"Silverwing! I choose you!" Sarah commanded. In the same manner, the silver humanoid Pokemon appeared on the battlefield. She flexed her wings, and arms, and prepared for battle.

"Go Houndoom! Use Shadow Ball!" Ash commanded. Houndoom shot a dark energy ball at Cator, who simply used a double team to dodge the attack.

"Houndoom," the dog Pokemon growled in confusion as he glanced around the area.

"Behind you!" Ash called. Houndoom turned quickly, only to have a tail slam into his face, and send him flying into the rock Cator stood on earlier.

"A slam attack," Sarah commented. "Ok! Silverwing, use Silver Wind!" Silverwing flapped her wings and created a strong wind that blew Cator into the air. The cat Pokemon turned quickly and landed on all fours, her eyes glaring at the trainers.

"Houndoom use Flamethrower!" Ash called to the dog Pokemon. Houndoom nodded as he shot a flame at the cat Pokemon. Cator got hit square in the body and was sent flying hard into the ground. Cator got up slowly and shook her head as she glanced at Houndoom and back towards Silverwing.

"You have to stop this," Sarah tried to reason. "We're not going to hurt you."

"She's right," Ash nodded. Sarah walked slowly forward, her arms opened to show Cator how friendly she was. The cat Pokemon looked at her strangely, not sure what she was doing.

"We just want to be friends," she soothed.

"Cator?" the Pokemon asked in confusion, and fear.

"Please, trust us," Sarah said.

"Ca...tor," the cat said, taking a step towards the girl. A rope suddenly surrounded Cator and pulled her into a balloon that floated in the sky. Sarah turned to get Silverwings help, only to see her have the same fate.

"Silverwing! Cator!" Sarah called as she saw a Meowth shaped balloon.

"Prepare for trouble from the skies!" a girl with red hair said.

"From beyond the stars, a nasty surprise!" a boy with blue hair spoke up.

"An evil as old as the galaxy..." the red head said again.

"...sent here to fulfill our destiny!" the blue haired boy spoke.

"Meowth, dat's me!" a cat like Pokemon announced.

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!" the girl said again.

"To extend our reach to the stars above!" the boy said.

"Jessie!" the girl announced.

"James!" the boy said.

"And Meowth are the names!" the cat like Pokemon said.

"Anywhere there's peace in the universe..." Jessie said.

"Team Rocket..." James said.

"...will be there..." Meowth said.

"To make everything worse!" the trio said in unison.

"Wobbuffet!" a blue Pokemon said, his left hand going to his head.

"Mime! Mime!" a little pink Pokemon announced.

"Not you three again!" Ash yelled as he joined Sarah.

"Hahaha, looks like we got some good Pokemon. Too bad your Pikachu isn't here, we would take it too," Jessie laughed.

"Looks like we might win," James grinned.

"Not so fast, did you forget about my Houndoom!" Ash called confidently, that shut the trio up. "Use Swift Houndoom!" The dog Pokemon shot out a fury of stars that cut through the ropes binding Cator, and Silverwing. Dropping them to the ground. Sarah caught Cator, while Silverwing landed gracefully on her feet.

"Not again!" Jessie cried. "Seviper!" The familiar snake Pokemon appeared in a blinding light.

"Cacturne, I choose you!" James commanded. The cactus Pokemon appeared and glared at the group down below.

"Seviper, use Poison Tail!" Jessie commanded. The snake Pokemon's tail glowed purple as he charged the group.

"Cacturne, Pin Missile!" James commanded. Cacturne put his arms forward and fired a barrage of missiles at the group. Cator jumped out of Sarah's arms and glared at the coming attacks.

"Cator! Cator!" the cat Pokemon called to Sarah. She nodded in understanding.

"Cator, stop Poison Sting with Hydro Pump! Silverwing, use Silver Wind to blow away the Pin Missile!" Sarah commanded. The two Pokemon launched their attacks, effectively stopping them, and knocking the two enemy Pokemon into the balloon.

"Houndoom! Finish with Shadow Ball!" Ash commanded.

"Houn...doom!" the Pokemon roared as he shot a dark energy ball that exploded on the balloon.

"We're all washed up!" Jessie whined.

"Well, at least we didn't get hit by a thunderbolt this time," James commented.

"Yeah, but we still got blasted!" Meowth shrieked.

"Team Rockets blasting off again!" the trio cried.

"Wobbuffet!" the blue Pokemon agreed.

"Mimie! Mime!" the little pink Pokemon nodded as they flew through the sky.

"You were awesome," Sarah told the Pokemon. Cator turned to face the trainer.

"Cator," the cat said with a bow. She then walked forward and motioned at the pokeballs on Sarah's belt.

"Do you want to come with me?" Sarah asked. The little cat Pokemon simply nodded. Sarah smiled as she pulled out a pokeball and tossed it into the air.

"Cator!" the cat Pokemon squealed as she jumped into the air, and into the pokeball. Sarah caught the pokeball and grinned.

"All right! I got a Cator!" Sarah called as she did a signature pose.

"Silverwing!" the steel Pokemon cheered.

"Congratulations," Ash smiled at Sarah.

"Thanks Ash," Sarah grinned. She lifted up her other pokeball and aimed it at Silverwing. "Return!" A red light shot out and Silverwing returned into the pokeball. "Maybe I should let Cator out. The others might want to see her also."

"Good idea," Ash agreed. Sarah threw the pokeball into the air, and Cator came leaping out. The cat Pokemon turned and jumped into Sarah's arms.

"You're so cute," Sarah told the Pokemon sweetly.

"Cator!" the cat cried excitedly. Ash smiled at the two before taking his pokeball and aimed it at Houndoom.

"Return!" Ash called. Houndoom returned to the pokeball for a nice long rest. Ash then turned to Sara, "Ready to go?"

"Ready," Sarah nodded. The duo then left back towards the Pokemon Center, the light of the moon sill shining in the background.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

John's eyes opened slowly as he adjusted to the light. He gave a loud yawn as he got out of bed. He glanced outside to see that it had stopped raining. "Well, that's good. Now we can make our way to Lamda Port." He heard a sound from his right, he turned slowly to see Hikari getting up, sleep still evident in her eyes.

"Morning all ready?" Hikari asked sleepily.

"Yeah," John nodded. "We should get a move on." He turned to get Sarah and Ash up, but they were not there, all he saw was Pikachu getting up. "Hmm...that's strange. Where is Ash and Sarah?"

"Pikachu?" the Pokemon asked.

"I don't know," Hikari said as she headed to the bathroom to get changed. She came out a second later to see John all ready to go. "Maybe they're in the lobby."

"That sounds reasonable, let's go then," John told the girl.

"Pikachu!" the mouse Pokemon agreed.

"Right," Hikari agreed. The trio left the room and headed towards the front. They saw Nurse Joy typing away at the computer with a small smile.

"What's up Nurse Joy?" John asked.

"Those two came in here last night, and told me that the rain had stopped for good," Nurse Joy began. "And they were right, it had stopped raining when I looked outside." John, Hikari, and Pikachu turned to see Hikari and Ash sleeping next to each other, a little cat Pokemon resting on their legs.

"I hope May doesn't find out, she would take it the wrong way," Hikari snickered.

"Are they even going out?" John asked.

"No, but I think they should. I mean, May seemed to like Ash when I met her," Hikari replied. John turned back to the three people sleeping and smiled.

"I guess we can go when they get up," John said. "Let's go get some breakfast."

"Yay!" Hikari cheered. The two trainers, and Pokemon, left Ash and Sarah to their sleep as they headed for some food. It was about two hours later before Ash began to stir, and Sarah as well. They opened their eyes to meet the blind light of the center. Cator gave out a soft yawn as she looked around the area.

"Moring Cator," Sarah told the cat cheerily.

"Cator," the cat Pokemon smiled.

"Want to go get something to eat?" Ash asked.

"Sure," Sarah nodded. The trio got up and headed to the lounge room, only to see John, Hikari, and Pikachu resting on a couch.

"Morning," Ash said. Pikachu's ears perked up as he jumped into Ash's arms. Said boy laughed as he head to the counter to get some breakfast, Sarah behind him.

"Where were you guys last night?" Hikari asked.

"We went out to find this guy," Sarah replied as she lifted up the cat Pokemon.

"Cator," the cat said cheerily.

"Cool, well, get something to eat so we can leave," John told them. They nodded and began to eat. After a while, Sarah recalled Cator as they stood outside the Pokemon Center.

"Thanks for your help, trainers should come through now. Since the hard rain has stopped for good," Nurse Joy smiled.

"Right, we were happy to help," Ash said.

"Yeah," Sarah nodded.

"Well, good luck to you all on your travels," Nurse Joy said.

"Thanks, we'll be seeing you," John said.

"Bye," Hikari, Ash, and Sarah said in unison. The group then turned and headed towards Dragon Valley. Pikachu resting on Ash's head the whole way. What new adventures await our heroes in Dragon Valley. Only one way to find out, stay tuned.

* * *

A/N: That was episode 3, and I like to say that was a little cool. Tell me if you liked the new Pokemon Cator, I thought she would be cool, hope I was right. In the next episode, Ash and the gang make it to Dragon Valley, where they meet a baby dragon Pokemon that is being bullied by another dragon, don't want to ruin the surprise. Can Ash and the gang help this dragon stick up for himself? And for once Team Rocket isn't going to attack, Yay! And a familiar coordinator makes her appearance in Gannon, along with a familiar boy, their parents, and green haired cool guy. So a lot of stuff in the next episode. So stay tuned for "A Hard Dragons Day" Well, I hope you guys can't wait, it'll be a cool episode, I hope. I'll try to get it out by next Friday. Till next time. 


	4. A Hard Dragons Day

Disclaimer: The only new character I own, is Dragar.

A/N: Here is the next episode, and I hope this one is good. Hard to come up with some of the stuff I wanted in hear. And this has a little bit of May and Max in it, I don't know when they will return. But, they will play a measure part during the Master Festival that they are headed too. So that is a long way away. So, let's start the show, hope you enjoy.

* * *

"Finally! We made it to Dragon Valley!" Ash exclaimed as the group walked into the vast valley before them. 

"This place is huge," Hikari said in wonder. She looked around, too see huge walls of stone everywhere you looked, it was even hard to see the sky, since most of the walls went into an arch, blocking off some of the light. But, there was still room to fly if you were a dragon and lived here.

"We better move quick," Sarah shivered. "I don't want to get a chance to meat a dragon up close and personal."

"Don't worry Sarah," John soothed. He put his arm around Sarah's shoulders and gave them a squeeze. "We'll be fine."

"I hope so," Sarah moaned as they continued their walk down the valley. A roar sounded through the valley, and scared the group a little.

"W-What was that?" Hikari asked.

"It must have been a dragon Pokemon," Ash replied.

"Pika," Pikachu agreed. A few seconds later their was a high pitch screech coming from somewhere up ahead, and to the right of where they were.

"Sounds like someone is in trouble," John said.

"We should go check it out. Pikachu? You with me?" Ash asked his partner.

"Pika," Pikachu said with a nod. Ash smiled as he ran towards the noise.

"Well, we should follow him. He could get into trouble," John told the girls.

"Agreed," Hikari and Sarah said at the same time. The three of them then ran off after Ash, and towards whatever that screech was, and that roar.

(opening music, same as Battle Frontier)

**A Hard Dragons Day**

Ash entered a huge clearing in the right most part of the valley. Standing at the edge of a cliff in front of Ash, was a little dragon. It had tiny wings, and a red mark on it's chest, that looked like a symbol for fire. Its head also had two short horns extending behind its head. Ash pulled out his pokedex and aimed it at the small dragon.

"Dragar, the baby dragon Pokemon. Dragar are small dragons, that find it hard to defend themselves. However, when in danger, or any of their friends are in danger, they will attack with all their might," dexter informed.

"A pretty devoted Pokemon," Ash said as he glanced back to the dragon before him. He turned his eyes slightly to see Hikari, John, and Sarah join him.

"What a cute dragon," Hikari said as she saw the dragon before them.

"Ya, he's darling," Sarah said. They heard a sudden roar, and looked up to see a huge dragon hovering in front of the baby dragon. This dragon was large with blue skin. It had red colored wings, two red things above each of its eyes, and had a red colored neck. A long blue tailed lashed around as it glared at Dragar with anger.

"W-What is that thing," John asked shakily. Hikari pulled out her pokedex and aimed it at the dragon.

"Salamence, the dragon/flying Pokemon. After evolution, this Pokemon finally realizes its long-held dream of growing wings. To express its joy, it flies and wheels all over the sky while sprouting flames from its mouth," the pokedex informed.

"Woah, a powerful Pokemon," Hikari commented.

"Ya," John agreed. They heard the same roar again and looked up to see Salamence charging Dragar. The little dragon was scared to death. He tried to dodge the attack, but even though Salamence missed him, the huge dragons tail lashed against Dragar and knocked him off the cliff.

"Watch out!" Ash screamed. He ran to the edge and jumped off to catch Dragar. Pikachu holding on for dear life as they fell down the cliff.

"Ash!" Hikari screamed. She was about to run over to see if they were okay, when John shouted.

"No time to worry about Ash!" John screamed.

"What do you mean?" Hikari asked angrily. John simply pointed into the sky, and Hikari saw Salamence flying towards them.

"RUN!" Sarah shrieked. The three turned and ran out of the clearing and into the valley. Salamence flew near them, spraying fire at them the whole time.

"I hate this!" Hikari screamed.

"Stop screaming, and focus on running!" John yelled at her. They continued to run, Salamence not once giving up on the chase.

"John, remind me to hurt you if we survived this!" Sarah snapped at the boy.

"What did I do?" John asked nervously, glancing back at the still gaining Salamence.

"For making us come to this dangerous valley!" Sarah growled.

"Uh...it was faster," John tried to reason.

"Ya, but what good is it if we get eaten in the process!" Sarah snapped.

"Would you two stop bickering and just...RUN!" Hikari screamed at the two. They continued running down the valley, and taking turns wherever there was one. John saw a cave on the left side of the valley.

"In there!" John screamed while pointing at the wall. He stopped and let Hikari and Sarah run in first. He then turned to see Salamence preparing a Hyper Beam attack. "Crud!" He quickly ran into the cave, a fraction of a second later, the group could hear a giant explosion outside the cave. They turned too see rocks falling into place, cutting off the exit, and all light for the moment.

"Man, that was close," Sarah breathed. "At least we survived."

"Ya, but now I can't see anything," Hikari added. John pulled out a pokeball, hoping it was the right one, and tossed it into the air.

"I choose you, Magfire!" John commanded. A light shone briefly, and when it faded, Magfire stood there, ready for anything. The flame on his head lighting up the cave.

"Great," Sarah cheered.

"All right guys, let's find us an exit out of this cave," John told the girls.

"Yay!" Hikari and Sarah cheered in unison as they began walking deeper into the cave. The roars of Salamence still going on outside.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ash slowly opened his eyes, to find him in a ravine of some sort. His eyes glanced up to see the huge cliff high above him. "Man, now that was a fall," he groaned. He heard a little noise and glanced to his arms to see the baby dragon still clutched tightly. "Are you okay?" The dragon looked up with his little red eyes and nodded.

"Dragar," he simply stated.

"Good," Ash smiled.

"Pika?" a voice asked from behind him. He turned to see Pikachu looking at him.

"Your all right Pikachu," Ash said with relief. Pikachu nodded as he ran to Ash and hoped onto his head, licking his trainers face. Ash laughed as he got up and held the dragon in his arms. "We should get going."

"Dragar," the dragon Pokemon said with a nod.

"Pi," Pikachu agreed. Ash looked in front of him, and behind him.

"Which way?" Ash asked himself. Pikachu sniffed the air and his ears perked up. He then pointed behind Ash, who turned his head. "That way? You smell the others?"

"Pi pikachu," the little mouse nodded. Ash sighed with relief as he began walking down the path, "Well, we should go find them." They walked a long time, the same walls starting to bore Ash.

"Man, I wonder if their is a way out of this stupid ravine," Ash groaned. Dragar's eyes scanned the area, and saw a path to their right. He quickly pointed his little clawed hands in the direction of the path. Ash stopped in front of it and tried to see into the darkness. "This will take us out?"

"Drag," Dragar nodded.

"Have you been down here before then?" Ash asked. Again the dragon nodded in his arms. "That's great. Come on Pikachu."

"Pi?" Pikachu asked.

"You're right, wait, I got an idea," Ash quickly said. He placed Dragar onto the ground and walked over to pick up a rock. He started to pound letters into the rocky wall. The message simply read 'Ash was here'. And if anyone was smart, they would know that Ash had used the path near them, since they didn't run into them. He added also an arrow to face the direction they were going, showing that was where they were headed, but took this path instead. He hoped they would get it. When his work was done, he threw the rock onto the ground and walked over to Dragar and Pikachu. "All right, let's go."

"Pikachu!" the little mouse cheered.

"Dragar!" the dragon piped in. The group then headed down the path that Dragar had pointed out, and hoped it really did lead to the exit.

"I hope that Salamence isn't out there," Ash muttered.

"Dra," the little dragon said with a shiver. Ash looked down and gently picked him up, placing him into his arms.

"It's okay," Ash soothed. "If that dragon bothers you, we'll take him down a peg." Dragar looked up and smiled slightly at the boy.

"Dra," Dragar nodded as he laid his little head on Ash's chest, and fell asleep. Ash smiled at the Pokemon, "He's cute. Too bad he probably has family somewhere here. I don't want to take him away from this place." Ash sighed again, Dragar would have been a nice addition to his team, he just knew it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

John looked around the narrow ravine that they just entered. "I wonder if Ash is somewhere down here," he muttered.

"Maybe," Sarah said. "The way the path moved, it could be very likely."

"I agree," Hikari nodded. John had returned Magfire a little while after exiting into the ravine. Since there was light shining down, there was no reason for Magfire at the moment. They walked a little bit further, until Hikari noticed something on the wall. "What's this?" she asked at loud. The others turned to see what she was looking at. "Ash was here," she read. Glancing at the arrow, she noticed what he meant. "He was heading our way."

"Then where is he?" John asked. Hikari glanced behind them to see another path.

"That way," Hikari said while pointing down the other path.

"I hope you're right," Sarah moaned.

"I know I'm right," Hikari said defensively.

"We'll find out," John said as he began walking down the path. "You two coming?"

"Coming!" Sarah and Hikari called in unison. They ran after John and followed him down the dark path. Each person hoped that Ash was down this way. They all wanted to get out of Dragon Valley as fast as they can.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After a while, and a few steep hills later, Ash, Pikachu, and Dragar exited the path they were in. Ash glanced around to find that they were back inside Dragon Valley, rather than under it. "Well, we're back in Dragon Valley," Ash said as he glanced down at the Pokemon in his arms. "Do you have family anywhere?"

"Drag," Dragar sadly shook his head.

"That's awful," Ash said with sympathy. "We'll find you a place to stay." Dragar looked at the boy before rubbing his head in Ash's chest.

"Dra," the little dragon muttered.

"You want to stay with us?" Ash asked. Before Dragar could say anything, there was a loud roar near the valley's wall. They looked up to see Salamence standing at the top. The dragon let out another roar as he glared at Dragar.

"Drag," the little dragon shivered.

"Come on, I know you can take him on," Ash soothed. "And don't worry, I'll be right here to help." Dragar looked up at Ash's face, and simply nodded. He then jumped onto the ground, still shaking from fear, and glared at Salamence. The huge dragon simply laughed at the little dragons act of bravery. "Don't let him scare you." Dragar nodded simply at Ash.

"Pi!" Pikachu called in confidence. Dragar smiled at his friends, and he prepared to fight. Salamence flew towards Dragar at lightning speed. Opening his mouth, he shot a flame blast straight at Dragar.

"Dodge it!" Ash called. Dragar jumped to the side quickly, just as fast as Pikachu. "Woah! Dragar is fast!" Ash's mouth was opened, and he couldn't believe how fast Dragar was. Even Salamence was stunned that the little dragon could move that fast. Salamence let out another roar as he fired a golden beam at Dragar. "A Hyper Beam!" Ash called frantically. "Dodge it!" Dragar dodged a little bit of it, but the blast still sent Dragar spiraling into the valley's wall.

"Drag," the little dragon moaned as he lifted himself out of the rubble.

"You're okay," Ash sighed with relief.

"Ash!" a voice called from behind him. He turned to see Hikari, John, and Sarah running towards him.

"Hey guys!" Ash called.

"We...made...it," John said between breaths.

"At least your okay," Hikari said. She glanced to the side to see Dragar in a pile of rocks, and glaring at Salamence. Ash followed her gaze and turned back to the battle.

"All right, it's time we take this overgrown dragon down," Ash said excitedly. Dragar heard him and nodded. "Use Flamethrower!" Dragar took his head back and then shot out a sea of flames towards Salamence. The others' eyes were wide when they saw Dragar use Flamethrower.

"He used it, and he isn't even your Pokemon," Sarah commented.

"Ya," Hikari agreed. Salamence dodged the attack, but barely. Some of the fire scorched his wings. Salamence roared in frustration as he glared at Dragar.

"Now! Fire Blast!" Ash commanded. Dragar fired a quick blast at Salamence, who fired his own blast, canceling out Dragars. The huge dragon then flew towards Dragar, and slashed the little dragon with one of his claws. Dragar cried in pain as he fell to the ground. "Dragar!" Ash called. "Get up!" Dragar didn't move however, his eyes were closed, and he breathed slowly. "Don't give up!"

"You can do it!" John added to the commotion.

"Come on Dragar!" Hikari cheered for the little dragon.

"Show that mean dragon how it's done!" Sarah piped in.

"Pi pikachu!" the little mouse Pokemon called. Dragar heard the encouragement and slowly got up, his eyes burning with fiery passion. Salamence looked at this, and his face slowly calmed. Something about the look in Dragar's eyes calmed him down.

"Go Dragar!" Ash called. Dragar jumped onto a near by rock face, and continued jumping until he was near Salamence. Though the little dragon had wings, he couldn't fly with them, not until he evolved that was. "Now Flamethrower!" Dragar shot a burst of fire, which Salamence dodged like it was nothing. "Finish it Dragar!" The little dragon jumped at the preoccupied dragon, and smashed his head into Salamence's own head. The huge dragon winced in pain as he fell down to the ground, Dragar not that far away.

"Did he win?" John asked. They saw Dragar slowly getting up, and then they glanced to Salamence who was getting up as well, and he didn't look to be too hurt.

"He can still stand?" Sarah asked in shock.

"What did you expect, that dragon is at a high level," Hikari commented.

"Dragar," Ash said worriedly.

"Dra," the little dragon breathed. Salamence stood still however, and simply watched Dragar carefully. Then the huge dragon did something unexpected, he bowed down in apology. Dragar's eyes widened as he gazed at Salamence. The huge dragon gave a little roar, and Dragar understood. Salamence was apologizing for bullying Dragar, and the little dragon was glad that he didn't have to worry about Salamence. Then the dragon turned to the others and roared at them.

"Pi!" Pikachu said. Salamence nodded, and then flew off to the deeper part of the valley. Ash watched him go, before turning to face Dragar.

"You did awsome," Ash congratulated. Dragar smiled and jumped into Ash's arms, nuzzling his chest. Ash laughed at the little dragon, the others joining in as well. "So, you want to come with us?"

"Dragar!" the little dragon cheered. Ash chuckled at the dragon as he pulled out a pokeball. He placed it near Dragar, who toched the button, and was sucked into the ball. The red light stopped and Ash knew that Dragar was situated. He then did his signature pose.

"I got a Dragar!" Ash cheered.

"Pi pi pikachu!" Pikachu piped in.

"I guess we can get out of this valley safely now," John said.

"Ya, let's get going," Hikari agreed.

"Next stop. Lamda Port!" Sarah cheered. Ash nodded, and together, with their new friend, they headed for the exit of Dragon Valley, and towards Lamda Port.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A boat pulled into the port of New Grove Town, the starting spot of the Gannon region. Out of the boat came a young boy, who wore a green shirt, and had glasses situated on the bridge of his nose. Next out of the boat, came the boys parents. "Calm down Max," the boys father said, Norman was his name.

"Come on dad, I really want to go to the first gym, my Pokemon are tougher than anything," Max whined.

"I didn't know getting you in would make you so hyped up," Norman laughed.

"You need to learn patients Max," the boys mother piped in, her name was Caroline.

"Come on, we need to register, so that I can go collect badges," Max continued ranting.

"Man kid, put a sock on it and listen to your parents," a boy with green hair said as he flicked his hair (a/n: that is so irritating in the anime).

"Shut up Drew," Max snarled. Though Drew was traveling with his family, he still thought he was too cool for his own good. He wished Ash was still with them, but, he is wherever their is a challenge. Max doubted that Ash came here, not many people know about this place. But when your dads a gym leader, you always know about things like that.

"Max! That's not very nice to say to Drew!" May scolded her brother.

"Geez, calm down May," Max glared.

"Now, now, you guys should both calm down," Norman advised. "Max, we need to go talk with the Pokemon Center, and then we will head towards the first badge, and any contest that's on the way." He nodded towards the Pokemon Center and they walked towards it. After getting registered, Norman pulled out a map. "Now, let's see...the first gym is in Warterlog Town. And there is a contest on the way, if we go pass Dragon Valley. And I think we should, that valley has been known to be the most dangerous place at the beginning of this region. They even say that there is a dragon there, who is called the prince of dragons. He is the strongest, when he is in his final form."

"Woah, what kind of Pokemon is it?" Max asked.

"It depends on the form he is in, I would say he's in his low level form, so his name would be Dragar," Norman replied.

"Doesn't sound like a princes name," Max muttered.

"Don't worry, he is really strong, and his final form is extremely rare," Norman said.

"We should go get one," Max said excitedly at hearing that.

"No son, we aren't going through Dragon Valley, too dangerous," Norman told his son.

"Fine," Max grumbled.

"Now, let's get going!" Caroline cheered. The others nodded, and they exited the Pokemon Center, and began the long trip to Waterlog Town, and the contest on the way.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You said they would be going this way!" Jessie shouted to Meowth.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know they wouldn't, thought it would be too dangerous to go through Dragon Valley," Meowth apologized.

"He does have a point Jess, we can still catch up to them," James said. "There is a Pokemon Contest in Lamda Port correct?"

"Aye," Meowth nodded.

"Then that's where they are going," James said with confidence.

"You better be right about this!" Jessie growled as she marched off towards Lamda Port. "If we go to the wrong place again, I'll tear you two limb for limb!" James and Meowth gulped as they watched the retreating red head.

"For once, I hope the twerps don't screw this up and skip Lamda Port," James shivered.

"You and me both," Meowth nodded. "Shall we go?"

"Yes," James answered. The two then ran off after the retreating form of Jessie. And towards Lamda Port. With Team Rocket hot on their trail, Ash and company head for Lamda Port, where Sarah will compete in her first contest. Will she win? Stay tuned.

* * *

A/N: There was episode 4. In the next episode, Ash and co. arrive at Lamda Port, where Sarah competes in her first contest. She'll meat new rivals, and a powerful new Pokemon. And Team Rocket is scheming. Let's hope they can handle it, find out in the next episode. "The Contest Balla!". You'll find out what or who Balla is in the next episode, so get ready. I hope you guys can't wait, let's hope Sarah can win. Well, please review, and I'll catch you later. 


	5. The Contest Balla!

Disclaimer: Just like the last chapter, except that the knew people in this chapter I own, Damian, Maren, and Balla. I don't own the actual Pokemon characters.

A/N: After long last, here is episode 5, and the start of the first Pokemon contest. Hope you enjoy. Please read and then review, I love reviews, here we go.

* * *

We find our heroes: Ash, Pikachu, Hikari, John, and Sarah traveling towards the town of Lamda Port, where Sarah's first Pokemon Contest is. "We almost there?" Sarah whined.

"Yes, after this hill we will be able to see Lamda Port," John replied. Sarah quickly ran ahead of the group, Hikari right behind her. "That's it. It's really small."

"Ya, not too big of a town, but it's interesting," a voice said from near the girls. They turned to see a girl with long orange hair, and wearing a blue shirt. She had regular blue jeans, and simple tennis shoes.

"Um...what's your name?" Hikari asked. She glanced slightly to see Ash, Pikachu, and John joining them on the hill.

"Oh, I'm sorry," the woman apologized. "My name is Maren. I'm a Pokemon Coordinator."

"Nice to meet you Maren, my name is Sarah, and I too am a Pokemon Coordinator," Sarah said. "And these are my friends..."

"Hikari," the blue haired girl said as she was pointed to by Sarah. She then moved on to the next two.

"My name is Ash, and this is Pikachu," Ash said.

"Pi," Pikachu nodded.

"And I'm John," the last boy said.

"It's nice to meet you all," Maren said. "So, you are entering the contest Sarah?"

"Yes," Sarah said with a nod.

"I'm entering too, I hope we get a chance to battle," Maren said.

"Me too," Sarah smiled.

"But first, should I show you guys around town?" Maren asked as she motioned to the small town at the bottom of the hill. "I'll even take you to the building where you need to register, and get your contest pass."

"That would be wonderful," Ash said.

"Let's go!" Sarah cheered as she ran down the hill and towards the small town, she was really excited about the contest.

"Is she always like this?" Maren asked as she turned to face the other three.

"Yep," John replied. "For as long as I've known her."

"Are you her boyfriend?" Maren asked.

"N-No, I'm just a friend," John answered with a stutter, his face becoming crimson all over.

"Whatever you say," Maren said as she turned to the town. "Shall we go catch up?"

"Yes," Ash replied. The group then followed Maren towards Lamda Port, and the Pokemon Contest.

(opening music, same as Battle Frontier)

**The Contest Balla!**

The group arrived in the small town, too see Sarah glancing at all the buildings. They were all averaged size, and all of them were painted a light blue color, which was weird to Sarah. She turned to see the others coming towards her. "Why are all the houses painted blue?" she asked Maren.

"This town loves the water, every single one of them love water Pokemon," Maren replied.

"So, they all just use water Pokemon then?" Hikari asked.

"Not quite, they might love water Pokemon and the water a lot, but they don't all use just water Pokemon," Maren answered. She looked around a little, before pointing at a big building with a ribbon on it. "That's the contest registration counter."

"Cool," Sarah said as she ran towards the building.

"She's really excited," Maren commented.

"Ya, she's really been looking forward to this," John said.

"Well, after she gets registered, I'll take us to some place to eat," Maren told the others.

"Yay!" Ash and Hikari cheered. They really loved food.

"You two need to lay off the food for a little while," John told the two.

"Don't tell us what to do," Hikari growled. Maren watched this, and laughed slightly. She loved making knew friends. She headed towards the contest building so she could pick up Sarah. And get away from the glare match behind her.

"Hey, Maren is leaving," John said. Ash and Hikari turned too see her walking towards the contest building.

"Let's go then," Ash said.

"Pika," Pikachu agreed. The group then ran off after Maren, and towards the contest building.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"This time I will enter and win!" Jessie cheered.

"Umm...how are you going to pull that off?" James asked.

"Dats right, you always lost before," Meowth commented.

"Shut it fur ball, I know for a fact that I will win," Jessie said. "I mean, I'm the most beautiful and elegant person here."

"Are you going to cheat?" James asked.

"Not for a while, but if I happen to lose..." Jessie began.

"You mean when you lose," Meowth grumbled.

"Then we will just steal all the Pokemon," Jessie finished, not hearing what Meowth said.

"Then we get thunderbolted," James moaned.

"Are you two listening!" Jessie shouted at her two team mates.

"Yes," James and Meowth groaned. They were not ready to argue with Jessie at the moment.

"Now then, who should I use in the contest," Jessie thought. "I know, I'll use Cacturne."

"What! Not my Cacturne," James whined.

"Geez, calm down. I need a strong Pokemon so that I can finally win a contest," Jessie told James.

"You do know that you have to switch Pokemon between the two rounds," Meowth added.

"How did you find that out?" Jessie asked.

"It says here in the Gannon Contest rule book," Meowth replied.

"Then I will use Seviper as my battling Pokemon," Jessie said. "A team of Cacturne and Seviper will have to be powerful."

"Whatever you say," Meowth groaned. "But don't yell at us win you lose."

"I won't lose!" Jessie yelled.

"Whatever," Meowth grumbled.

"I agree with you Meowth," James finally spoke up.

"I don't care what you two think!" Jessie snarled. "Now, I need to get a disguise for the contest." Meowth and James watched Jessie walk into town, and they quickly followed. They had to make sure Jessie didn't humiliate herself. And that was going to be a tough job.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ash, Pikachu, Hikari, John, and Maren entered the contest building to see Sarah talking with the lady at the counter. "What are the rules for the contests in this region?" they heard Sarah ask the girl.

"The rules are the same except that you are required to switch Pokemon in between rounds," the girl said. "So, pick your two carefully."

"Thanks," Sarah nodded. The lady turned back to the computer and typed some stuff before handing Sarah her contest pass.

"This is your Gannon Contest Pass," the lady said. "With this, you'll be able to compete in all the contests in Gannon."

"Ok, when will the contest be?" Sarah asked.

"Tomorrow at noon is the start of it," the lady replied. "Make sure you're there by 10:30 to register for this particular contest." Sarah nodded and turned to see her friends approach.

"All registered?" John asked.

"Yep," Sarah nodded. "Now we can go eat."

"About time!" Ash exclaimed. "I'm so hungry."

"Me too," Hikari agreed.

"Very well, let's go grab something to eat, we'll need our strength for tomorrow," Maren said. The others nodded and followed Maren out of the building, and towards a restaurant of some sort. While they left, Team Rocket was heading up to the counter.

"I would like to register," Jessie said. She was wearing a green dress, with her head tied into a bun, and a mask to hide her face.

"Name please?" the lady asked.

"Jessandra," Jessie replied. The lady typed the information into the computer data bank, and out popped a contest pass.

"Here is your Gannon Contest Pass," the lady said. "The contest starts at noon tomorrow, make sure you get here by 10:30 to register for this contest."

"But, I thought this was to register," Jeesandra said with a confused look.

"This is to register for your contest pass," the lady clarified. "Now, we'll see you tomorrow."

"Very well," Jessandra grumbled. She walked out of the building, followed by James and Meowth. They decided to head to someplace to sleep. They had to keep up their strength after all.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The dinner was nothing special, Ash told Maren about all the gym battles he's been in, and all the friends he had made. Hikari and Sarah spoke about their wonderful contests they entered, and John just talked about the new Pokemon he had discovered on his journey. Maren enjoyed listening to the tales they were telling. When it was getting too dark out, they decided to head to the hotel so they can get some sleep. Ash, Pikachu, and John stayed in one room, while Hikari and Sarah were in another. Maren had already gotten a room before they arrived. While Hikari slept, Sarah gazed out the window. "I'm nervous," she whispered. "Tomorrow is my first real major contest, I hope I can win. If not, I'm going to be in trouble."

"Can't sleep?" a voice groggily asked from behind Sarah. She turned to see the outline of Hikari gazing at her.

"Don't worry, you should get some sleep," Sarah told the blue haired trainer.

"Sure, but you need to get some sleep as well," Hikari pointed out.

"I will, so don't worry. I'm just thinking right now," Sarah said.

"About what combinations to use?" Hikari asked.

"Ya, and which Pokemon I should start with," Sarah replied.

"How about you start with Cator, 'cause I think Silverwing is a better fighter," Hikari advised.

"That might be a good idea," Sarah thought. "I wonder who Maren has, I bet they are really powerful."

"You'll find out tomorrow, just get some sleep, we got to get up early tomorrow morning," Hikari said.

"You're right," Sarah nodded. She walked over to the bed and got in, her eyes glancing to Hikari for a second. "Night."

"Goodnight Sarah," Hikari told the girl. With that, the two friends fell to sleep, waiting for the trials of tomorrow.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tomorrow came to early for the trainers as they woke up to the sunny day. While Ash, Pikachu, John, and Hikari were busy getting breakfast, Sarah and Maren decided to head over to the contest building. They had to get registered after all. As they walked through the busy streets, which was odd to Sarah. It wasn't as busy yesterday. "Why are so many people here all of a sudden?" Sarah asked Maren.

"They love contests, and they will go anywhere that has one," Maren replied. "You aren't nervous now are you?"

"N-No, I was just wondering," Sarah blushed in embarrassment.

"Whatever you say," Maren chuckled. They arrived at the contest building, and walked up to the counter. As they walked up Sarah could see many coordinators heading to the waiting room, some to the training room as well. Some people were in the lobby, making sure their Pokemon were fighting fit, and ready to impress the judges. "We are here to register for the tournament," Maren said. Sarah turned to see Maren talking to the lady.

"Very well," the lady spoke. She looked different than the previous lady who gave them their contest passes. "Please hand me your Gannon Contest Pass." Maren and Sarah both hand her their passes, and she quickly checked to make sure they checked out. "All right, you are all registered. Good luck in the contest."

"Thanks," Maren and Sarah said in unison. The two turned and headed into the hallway, and towards the waiting room. As they entered the waiting room, which had benches and lockers in the room, they could see many coordinators waiting for the chance to shine.

"This could be difficult," Sarah commented.

"Just don't let the numbers get to you, and you'll do fine," Maren commented. Sarah nodded and walked over to one of the benches and sat down. She then waited for the contest to begin and she was nervous. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. The moment of truth was about to come.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Welcome to the Lamda Port Pokemon Contest!" the referee shouted to the crowd. "I'm Vevian, and I'll be your host today, as well as announcer! Now, let's introduce the judges!" She turned and pointed to the first judge, "Raul Contesta!"

"Good luck to everyone," Raul simply said.

"Next, we have Sukizo!" Vevian continued.

"Remarkable," was all Sukizo said.

"And last, but not least! Our very own Nurse Joy!" Vevian finished announcing the judges.

"I hope everyone does their best today," Nurse Joy said.

"Now then, let's meet our first contestant!" Vevian announced. "First up! Is Jessandra!" A girl with a green dress, and red hair that was tied into a bun on her head, entered the stage. She wore a mask over her face, and she was waving to the crowd.

"Thank you for the warm welcome!" Jessandra said. "All right! Cacturne, let's party!" Jessandra thew the pokeball, and out came the mean looking cactus Pokemon, who did a flip in the air, and then landed on his feet.

"Nice entrance," Raul commented.

"Now! Let's continue!" Jessandra commanded. She picked out a few disks and threw them in the air, each had a mirror attached into the crest of the disk. "Use Pin Missile!" Cacturne raised his arms up, and shot a storm of pin shaped missiles into the disks. Due to the mirrors, the pins were reflected, and created what was considered a magnificent site. The pins showered everywhere, and were glowing brightly in the arena. Everyone watched with wide eyes as the pins continued to pour, and then disappear.

"Now! Let's go to our judges!" Vevian shouted.

"That was a great display, using the pin missiles to create a glowing rain storm," Raul said. His board lit up, giving her a 8.

"Remarkable," was all Sukizo said. His board lit up, and he too gave an 8.

"Using those disks to create that beautiful site, was a job well done," Nurse Joy said. Her board lit up, and revealed an 8.5.

"Well, Jessandra gets a grand total of 24.5, the highest score so far!" Vevian announced. The crowd cheered as Jessandra exited the stage and towards the waiting room. There were a few more contestants, and excellent performances through the contest. After a long while, it was finally Sarah's turn, she was the last contestant as well. "Put your hands together for the final contestant! Sarah!" The crowd cheered as she walked onto stage.

"She looks confident," Ash commented to John.

"Yeah, I think she is ready to prove herself to this crowd," John agreed.

"She's going to kick their butts!" Hikari cheered.

"Let's hope," Ash grinned.

"Pi," Pikachu agreed. As they turned back to facing the stage, Sarah was all ready sending out her Pokemon.

"Go! Cator!" Sarah announced. The cat Pokemon appeared in a white light, and did a quick flip, and shooting an ice beam, which created a kind of ledge for Cator as she landed.

"That was a nice entry," Nurse Joy commented.

"All right Cator! Use Water Pulse, and create a few bubbles in the air with them!" Sarah commanded. Cator nodded and opened her mouth. She shot out a few wings, which combined into 7 huge bubbles total. "Now! Let's light them up!" Cator knew what her trainer wanted and shot a bunch of small lightning attacks into each bubble. The bubbles floated in mid-air, a small electrical current visible within their confines.

"Beautiful!" Sukizo exclaimed.

"Finish up with psychic!" Sarah commanded. Cator's eyes glowed a white color as the bubbles moved around and formed a figure in the air, it was that of a Pikachu. The crowd and judges stared in awe at the final performance.

"That was a great job by Sarah!" Vevian commented. "Now! Let's check with the judges!"

"That was a simply wonderful display," Raul commented. His board lit up and revealed a 8.5.

"That was just remarkable," Sukizo nodded. His own board lit up and showed a 9.

"What a beautiful display, and a wonderful bond between trainers," Nurse Joy exclaimed. Her board showed a 9.5.

"Wow! A total of 27 points! The second highest score today!" Vevian commented. "Now that the first round is done, let's look at the four who will be moving onto the second round!" The board shuffled through the names. The 1st place person was revealed first, which was Maren. 2nd came next, and showed Sarah. 3rd was a kid named Damian. He had long black hair, which was tied into a ponytail, and wore a stripped shirt. 4th place was revealed to belong to Jessandra. "The second round will begin shortly! Maren and Damian will battle first, followed by Sarah and Jessandra! So get ready!" The crowd cheered as they waited for the next match to begin.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sarah sat in the waiting room, and was holding the pokeball that contained Silverwing. "I hope we can win," she whispered.

"Hey, you feeling okay?" Maren asked.

"Yeah," Sarah said as she glanced up to Maren. "Just a little nervous."

"Well, don't be. You still got 10 minutest before the next match anyway. So, just think of a way to win," Maren commented.

"I'll try," Sarah nodded. "Good luck to you in your match."

"Thanks," Maren said with a smile. "I better get going, I don't want to have to forfeit for being late."

"I know what you mean," Sarah laughed. Maren chuckled a bit as well as she turned and walked towards the stage. Sarah turned to the video screen, and waited for the match to begin. She hoped Maren would win, it would be fun to fight her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Introducing! Maren!" Vevian announced. The orange head walked onto the stage and stood at her appropriate spot. "And also introducing Damian!" The boy walked in an faced Maren, a grin on his face.

"I'm going to take you down," he told Maren.

"Whatever," Maren groaned. Damian took back his pokeball and tossed it, revealing an Umbreon.

"Wow! An Umbreon!" Ash exclaimed. He pulled out his pokedex and aimed it at the black Pokemon, that had golden rings on its body.

"Umbreon, the dark Pokemon. Umbreon evolved from Eevee as a result of exposure to the moon's waves. It hides silently in darkness and waits for its foes to make a move. The rings on its body glow when it leaps to attack," dexter informed.

"That's a cool Pokemon," John commented.

"Yeah, I wonder what Maren has?" Hikari wondered.

"We're about to find out," Ash said. Maren picked up a pokeball and simply tossed it into the air. Out of the light came a Pokemon, who danced around in the air before landing on the ground. The Pokemon was wearing a blue dress, which was like Kirlia's. Her hair, same style as Kirlia, was light blue. And instead of red eyes like Kirlia, she had green eyes. "What is that?" Ash aimed his pokedex at the new Pokemon.

"Balla, the dancing Pokemon. Balla is the sister Pokemon of Kirlia. Unlike her other half, this Pokemon is a lot more focused on dancing than fighting. However, when she is forced to, she will use her pshycic powers to stop her opponents in their tracks," dexter commented.

"So, we have a dancer versus a powerful dark Pokemon, this should be interesting," Hikari said.

"I have a feeling that Maren's Balla doesn't focus on dancing," John commented.

"You may be right," Ash nodded.

"Ok, let the 1st round begin!" Vevian announced. The board lit up to reveal the points, and time left in the match.

"Umbreon, use Shadow Ball!" Damian commanded. A dark ball formed at Umbreon's mouth, and fired straight at Balla.

"Dodge it," Maren calmly stated. Balla did a little rotation dance and dodged the attack with ease. "Focus on your opponent." Balla's eyes found Umbreons, and she just stared.

"What is this! A staring contest!" Damian roared. "Use Quick Attack!" Umbreon charged at Balla, who dodged it with another dance move. "Stop dancing and fight!" It was clear that Damian was furious, really furious. Every time he failed to hit his target, his points went down, and he was getting mad now.

"Balla, use Dance Kick," Maren told the dancing Pokemon.

"Dance Kick?" Ash wondered. Balla jumped towards Umbreon and spun in the air. She then extended her right leg, and smashed her heel into Umbreon, and sent it flying.

"U-Umbreon!" Damian cried worriedly. "Get up!" Umbreon managed to get up after a little bit of a struggle. But as soon as Umbreon glanced at Balla, the dancing Pokemon's eyes were glowing white.

"Finish it. Pshycic," Maren calmly stated. Balla lifted her arms slowly, and Umbreon began to rise until it was at the roof of the building. Balla then threw her arms down, and Umbreon fell hard to the ground, making smoke fly into the audience. After a while, the smoke cleared, and Umbreon laid their, its eyes spiraling. There was a buzz from the judges panel, signaling the end.

"That's that! Umbreon can't continue! Maren and Balla win the 1st round!" Vevian announced. The crowd cheered as Maren walked over to Umbreon and Damian, helping up the dark Pokemon in the process.

"That was a good match," Maren commented.

"Thanks, you too," Damian smiled at the girl. Together, the two trainers walked off the stage and towards the waiting room.

"Next, we have Jessandra vs. Sarah!" Vevian announced. The crowd went wild, as they waited for the competitors.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sarah watched the conclusion of the match, her eyes wide. "That Balla is something," she whispered.

"You like?" Maren asked. Sarah turned to see Maren smiling at her.

"Yeah, that's a cool Pokemon!" Sarah exclaimed. Maren chuckled a bit at that.

"Yeah it is," Maren said. "You'll be fighting it soon."

"If I win," Sarah reminded.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll do fine," Maren grinned. Sarah nodded and made her way towards the exit of the room. "Good luck!" Sarah turned back to the orange haired girl.

"Thanks," Sarah said as she exited the room, and headed for the stage.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Let round 2 begin!" Vevian cheered. Sarah glared at Jessandra with determination.

"Go...Silverwing!" Sarah commanded. The familiar silver humanoid bird flew down onto the stage from her pokeball, and waited for the battle.

"Try this...Seviper!" Jessandra commanded. The black snake Pokemon appeared, and showed his fangs. The board lit up, and the buzzer to begin was heard. "Seviper, use Poison Tail!" Seviper's tail was glowing purple as he charged at Silverwing.

"Silverwing, use Steel Blade!" Sarah commanded. Silverwing's right hand turned hard, and made an energy blade. She then swung it at Seviper, creating a huge explosion with both Poison Tail, and Steel Blade collided. Both of the trainers points went down after that.

"Get her Seviper!" Jessandra commanded. The snake Pokemon charged at Silverwing, his fangs opened up, waited to bite the Pokemon.

"Dodge Silverwing!" Sarah commanded. Silverwing flapped her wings and flew into the air, dodging the bite attack. "Use Hyper Beam!" Silverwing raised up her hands and shot a gold beam of energy straight at Seviper.

"Dodge Seviper!" Jessandra cried. But it was too late, the attack made its mark, and shot Seviper into Jessandra, revealing her identity as well. When the smoke cleared, they saw the red long red hair, and Team Rocket uniform of Jessie.

"Team Rocket!" Ash, John, Sarah, and Hikari each shouted angrily.

"I guess the gigs up," Jessie said as she jumped to her feet. Two sets of hands appeared and grabbed both Silverwing, and Pikachu.

"Oh no!" Ash and Sarah exclaimed.

"You guys!" Vevian called.

"Yes, it is us!" Meowth called back to the announcer.

"Prepare for trouble from the skies!" a Jessie said.

"From beyond the stars, a nasty surprise!" James spoke up.

"An evil as old as the galaxy..." Jessie said again.

"...sent here to fulfill our destiny!" James spoke.

"Meowth, dat's me!" the cat like Pokemon announced.

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!" Jessie said again.

"To extend our reach to the stars above!" James said.

"Jessie!" the girl announced.

"James!" the boy said.

"And Meowth are the names!" the cat like Pokemon said.

"Anywhere there's peace in the universe..." Jessie said.

"Team Rocket..." James said.

"...will be there..." Meowth said.

"To make everything worse!" the trio said in unison.

"Wobbuffet!" a blue Pokemon said, his left hand going to his head.

"Mime! Mime!" a little pink Pokemon announced.

"Give back Pikachu!" Ash yelled at the trio.

"Not a chance twerp!" Jessie sneered. "Seviper, use Poison Sting!" James took a pokeball from Jessie and tossed it into the air.

"Cacturne! Use Pin Missile!" James commaned. The mean green Pokemon appeared and started firing needles at the gang.

"Cator!" Sarah announced as she tossed the pokeball which contained the cat Pokemon. "Use Hydro Pump to stop the Poison needles!"

"Dragar, I choose you!" Ash commanded as he revealed his little dragon Pokemon. "Use Flamethrower!" Dragar shot out a flame attack, which stopped the coming needles and blasted Cacturne back into the balloon, while Cator's water attack stopped the poison ones, and hitting Seviper back into the balloon as well. "Now Dragar! Use Dragon Claw!"

"Drag!" the little dragon roared as his clawed hand began to glow. He then sliced through the two robotic hands that had captured Pikachu and Silverwing.

"Silverwing!" Sarah called as she happily hugged her Pokemon. "Thank goodness you're all right." Ash ran over and caught his Pikachu.

"You okay buddy?" Ash asked the little mouse.

"Pika pi pikachu," the little mouse nodded.

"Good," Ash said with relief. "Now, use Thunderbolt!" Sparks formed at Pikachu's cheeks, as he sent a strong blast at Team Rocket, causing their balloon to explode.

"No fair! Why can't I ever get a break and win a contest!" Jessie cried.

"Because you just suck," Meowth muttered.

"I agree Meowth," James said.

"Shut up both of you!" Jessie yelled. "We'll get them next time!"

"Maybe," Meowth mumbled.

"Team Rocket's blasting off again!" the trio cried in unison.

"Wobbu!" the blue Pokemon screamed.

"Mime! Mime!" Mime Jr. piped in as they all cruised through the sky.

"That takes care of that," Ash said. He glanced at Sarah, "Now it's finally time for the final fight."

"Right," was all Sarah said as she waited for Maren, no point in leaving anyway.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"After those turn of events! We are now ready for the final match!" Vevian announced. The entire crowd cheered wildly for the two trainers in the center of the stage.

"Ready?" Sarah asked Maren.

"Ya, I hope you can keep up," Maren grinned at the trainer. The two of them took their appropriate spots, and turned to face each other. Sarah pulled out her pokeball and threw it into the air.

"Silverwing! Come on out!" Sarah commanded. The silver Pokemon flew out of the ball and landed on the stage, ready for battle.

"Go! Balla!" Maren called. The dancing Pokemon appeared, and did a little dance for the audience and judges.

"All right! Let the final round of the Lamda Port Pokemon Contest...begin!" Vevian announced.

"Silverwing, use Steel Claw!" Sarah commanded.

"Silver!" the silver Pokemon screeched as her hand began to glow brightly. She then charged at Balla.

"Dodge and use Swift," Maren calmly said. Balla spun out of the way, and then opened her mouth, shooting out a sea of stars. Each hitting Silverwing, causing Sarah's points to go down by both damage, and her missed attack.

"Silverwing!" Sarah called. Silverwing flew into the air and hovered there for a minute. "Now! Use Steel Wing!" Silverwing's wings began to glow as she charged at Balla again.

"Ok, dodge and use Psychic," Maren commanded. Balla dodged the attack with ease and prepared for her psychic attack.

"Now Silverwing! Turn and use Quick Attack!" Sarah commanded. Silverwing turned quickly and rammed into Balla, causing the dance Pokemon to fly into the wall of the building.

"Nice move," Maren commented. "But! Not good enough!" Balla got up quickly. "Now, use Dance Kick!" Balla jumped towards Silverwing, and began to do her little spin in the air. Before throwing her heel at Silverwing.

"Dodge!" Sarah commanded. Silverwing jumped to the side to dodge the attack.

"Focus Punch!" Maren commanded. Balla then turned, her right hand glowing, and then smashed her fist into Silverwing, sending the Pokemon hard to the floor.

"And Silverwing takes a powerful hit!" Vevian commented. "Only one minute left!"

"Use Hyper Beam!" Sarah commanded. Silverwing lifted up her hands and shot out a golden beam at Balla, who didn't have time to dodge it, and was hurled backwards. Maren's points going down in the process. Maren gritted her teeth as she glared at Sarah.

"Balla! Finish with Psybeam!" Maren commanded. Balla's eyes were glowing white as she lifted her hands and shot out a beam straight for Silverwing.

"Hyper Beam!" Silverwing called frantically. The two attacks collided, creating a huge explosion. Everyone covered their eyes, and waited to see if it was over.

"Balla," Maren whispered. The little dance Pokemon moved around in the smoke, and found Silverwing. She then kicked it hard into the ground, causing Sarah's points to go down even further. When the smoke cleared, everyone saw Balla standing near a downed Silverwing.

"Oh no," John said worriedly. The buzzer sounded at that moment, and he looked up at the board.

"It's too close to call," Hikari commented.

"Come on Sarah," John whispered.

"I hope she won," Ash said.

"Pi," Pikachu moaned.

"The winner of the Lamda Port Pokemon Contest is...!" Vevian broke off as she waited for the board to show the winner. It then switched to a picture which showed Maren and Balla. "Maren and Balla!" The crowd cheered at the outcome of the match. Sarah lifted up her pokeball sadly, and aimed it at Silverwing.

"Return," Sarah simply said.

"Poor Sarah," Ash said.

"Ya," Hikari nodded. Maren walked up to Vevian and received the ribbon for winning the contest. She then walked over to Sarah.

"That was a great match," Maren smiled.

"Thanks," Sarah said as she wiped her face.

"Don't feel bad, I'm sure you'll win the next one," Maren said, trying to cheer up Sarah, which was working.

"Ya, I'm going to win the next contest, no sweat," Sarah grinned.

"That's the spirit," Maren said. Ash, John, and Hikari smiled at the friendship the two trainers were showing, even though they were rivals. Pikachu jumped too Ash's shoulder and watched the two trainers. Not sure of what was happening.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So? You guys are headed to Waterlog Town?" Maren asked.

"Yep," Ash replied. "I'm going to go win my first Gannon badge."

"Well, good luck to you then," Maren said. "If you leave now, you should be there by tomorrow, it's not far from here at all."

"Great!" Ash cheered.

"Calm down Ash," Hikari said.

"Why? I'm so excited to fight in my first Master Legue Gym," Ash said excitedly.

"We can tell," John moaned.

"Well, see ya guys later," Maren said.

"Bye, hope to see you at the Master Festival," Sarah said.

"Don't worry, I'll be there," Maren smiled. The group turned towards the road and headed off. They turned briefly back around and waved as they walked towards Waterlog Town, and the first gym. After a disappointing loss in the Pokemon Contest, our heroes are finally on the road to Waterlog Town, where Ash hopes to win his first badge. How will he do? Find out on the next episode.

* * *

A/N: That was episode 5, I hope you liked how I did the contest. In the next chapter, the group arrive at Waterlog Town, where they meet the Gym Leader Ryan. Will Ash be able to defeat this trainer and his two powerful Pokemon? Get ready for some action in the next episode, "Faster Than a Speeding Aquabullet!" Please review, and prepare for the next episode. Thanks too all those who have reviewed all ready, I hope more people start reviewing it would be nice. Till next time. 


	6. Faster Than a Speeding Aquabullet!

Disclaimer: I only own Hammera, Ryan, and Aquabullet in this chapter. As well as the name Waterlog Town. The others I do not own.

A/N: Here is episode 6 at last. I would've had it out sooner, but I couldn't upload for a while. I hope you enjoy this chapter, it's the first gym battle of the story, let's hope Ash can win. So, read on.

* * *

Ash ran to the top of the first hill, and smiled when he saw Waterlog Town right below him. "We're finally here Pikachu," the trainer said.

"Pi!" Pikachu cheered as he glanced at the huge town below them. The town was situated near a giant river, that ran into an ocean not too far away. It was a little bit bigger than Lamda Port. And in the center was what looked to be a giant swimming area. Ash glanced behind him to see his other friends: Hikari, John, and Sarah reaching the top of the hill. They stopped when they saw the town below them.

"Not a bad looking town," Hikari commented.

"Ya," John agreed.

"Well, should we go find the gym then?" Sarah asked.

"Yes, and we better hurry before Ash starts freaking out," Hikari giggled.

"I'm just excited about gym battles," Ash defended.

"Ya, but overconfidence could mean losing a gym battle," John warned.

"Ya, ya. I know," Ash sighed. "Let's just go." The group nodded and they walked down the hill and towards the town. They glanced to the side to see the river sparkling in the sun.

"It sure is pretty," Sarah said.

"Ya, I would like to go swimming here," Hikari added.

"We don't have time, we have to get to the gym," Ash said.

"All right," Hikari sighed. As they approached the town, they saw three people coming towards them.

"Um, excuse me kids," the man said. He was wearing glasses and had a hat covering his blue hair. He was wearing a tan jacket, with sweat pants on.

"What is it?" Ash asked.

"Well, you see. Our car broke down, and we were wondering if you had any electric Pokemon on you?" the woman asked. She had her red hair tied into a bun, and was wearing a blue jacket, and some jeans.

"Sure, we can use Pikachu," Ash replied.

"Oh, that's so kind of you," the woman said. As Pikachu walked towards them, he was snatched by a short thing with whiskers, and a tan hat.

"Ha, we got Pikachu," the person said. The three people then jumped into a familiar balloon.

"I know who you are!" Ash shouted.

"Of course you do," the girl laughed. "Prepare for trouble from the skies!" Jessie said.

"From beyond the stars, a nasty surprise!" James spoke up.

"An evil as old as the galaxy..." Jessie said again.

"...sent here to fulfill our destiny!" James spoke.

"Meowth, dat's me!" the cat like Pokemon announced.

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!" Jessie said again.

"To extend our reach to the stars above!" James said.

"Jessie!" the girl announced.

"James!" the boy said.

"And Meowth are the names!" the cat like Pokemon said.

"Anywhere there's peace in the universe..." Jessie said.

"Team Rocket..." James said.

"...will be there..." Meowth said.

"To make everything worse!" the trio said in unison.

"Wobbuffet!" a blue Pokemon said, his left hand going to his head.

"Mime! Mime!" a little pink Pokemon announced.

"Team Rocket!" Ash, Hikari, Sarah, and John bellowed in unison.

(opening music, same as Battle Frontier)

**Faster Than a Speeding Aquabullet!**

"Give back Pikachu!" Ash commanded.

"You should know by now twerps, we will never give back stolen things!" James laughed.

"Stop!" a voice bellowed from near the river. Ash and co. turned, along with Team Rocket, and they saw a tall man wearing a blue shirt with a picture of water Pokemon riding the waves. He had an angry look on his face, and his blue hair was combed back into a neat look.

"Who are you?" Jessie asked.

"It doesn't matter! All that matters is that you give that Pokemon back to the kid!" the man commanded.

"Ha! Make us!" Meowth laughed.

"Cacturne!" James commanded.

"Dustox! Let's make our point!" Jessie commanded as well. The man smirked as he pulled out a pokeball and tossed into the air.

"Swampert, let's go!" the man called out. A blue Pokemon with orange things on his cheeks, and both arms and legs. He also had grey things that looked like ears, as well as a pointy one extending from his back side. Ash pulled out his pokedex and aimed it at the blue Pokemon, who looked to have an angry expression.

"Swampert, the water/ground Pokemon. Swampert predicts storms by sensing subtle differences in the sounds of waves and tidal winds with its fins. If a storm is approaching, they will pile up boulders to protect themselves," dexter commented.

"Wow," John commented.

"Ya," Sarah nodded.

"Swampert! Use Ice Beam!" the man commanded. Swampert took his head back and shot a stream of ice out that froze Dustox and Cacturne. "Now, Tackle!" Swampert ran forward and jumped up, knocking the two ice cubes back into the balloon, and hitting Team Rocket in the process. The blue Pokemon then appeared in the balloon, and picked up the container that held Pikachu and jumped back to the ground. "Finish with Hyper Beam!" Swampert turned around and fired a huge blast at the balloon, making it explode in the process.

"Why did that guy have to show up!" Jessie welled.

"I guess this is our punishment for trying to steal," Meowth sighed.

"Ya, and stop your whining Jessie," James said.

"You just shut up!" Jessie snapped.

"Looks like Team Rockets blasting off again!" the trio screamed in unison.

"Wobbuffet!" the blue Pokemon also screamed.

"Mime! Mime!" the little Pokemon added as they disappeared into the sky. The man walked over to the group, and stood beside Swampert as he watched Pikachu jump into the trainers arms.

"I'm glad you're okay buddy," Ash grinned.

"Pika," the little mouse nodded. Ash then turned to the man and extended his hand.

"Thanks for saving Pikachu," Ash thanked the man.

"No prob, it's not right for people to steal another's Pokemon," the man told the group. "By the way, me name is Ryan."

"I'm Ash, and of course this is Pikachu," Ash introduced himself.

"My name is Hikari," the blue haired trainer told Ryan.

"And I'm Sarah," the other girl said.

"John is the name," the last boy said as he shook Ryan's hand.

"Nice too meet all of you," Ryan smiled. "So, where are you guys headed?"

"Headed to Waterlog Town so that I can challenge the gym there," Ash replied.

"I see, I'll take you to the gym then," Ryan nodded as he returned his Swampert back to his pokeball. He then turned and walked towards town. John then thought of something as they walked.

"Do you know a group of people that live not to far away from New Grove Town?" John asked. "There names were Rebecca and Rob?"

"Oh yeah, they are my family," Ryan replied.

"So, you're the one with the Aquabullet, I would really like to see it," Ash said.

"I guess my son told you about that Pokemon. He is my sons favorite one after all," Ryan said. "I'll show you later, after the gym."

"That would be great, I bet he is really strong," Ash said with excitement.

"Ya, he's strong. He's actually stronger than a lot of other Pokemon that gym leaders use," Ryan said.

"Cool," Hikari commented.

"Do you know what type of Pokemon the gym leader uses?" Sarah asked.

"Ya, I do. But I won't tell you. You'll find out during the battle," Ryan said.

"That sucks, now I can't decide to use," Ash groaned.

"Well, can you tell how many Pokemon you can use?" John asked.

"Nope," Ryan chuckled. Ash sighed as the group continued on their way into Waterlog Town.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ash, Pikachu, Hikari, John, and Sarah stood in awe at the site of the huge gym in front of them. It was the place that Ash and Pikachu saw in the center of the town. It had the same look as one of those places some trainers go to swim and such. They saw Ryan walk in, and followed him into the man area. It was a giant pool with some platforms situated all over the water, a good distance from each other. "It seems that he uses water Pokemon." They looked up to see a huge crowd all ready in the area.

"What's going on?" John asked.

"Guess they heard about the gym battle," Ryan said. "They always show up to cheer for the gym leader."

"So I have to fight in front of a crowd," Ash groaned.

"Looks like it," Hikari said. Ryan walked pass the man who was standing on the referee platform, and took his spot at the far end trainer box.

"Ryan? You're the gym leader?" Sarah asked. Ryan simply nodded as he waited for Ash to get into the trainer box. The other three walked up into the stands and took the closest seats to the arena.

"So? Ash is battling," a voice said from beside them. The trio turned to see a man with a Hawaiian shirt, and sunglasses on. He was also pretty big in the stomach department.

"How do you know Ash?" Sarah asked. The man turned to smile at the girl.

"He defeated the Battle Frontier that I own," the man said.

"You must be Scott," Hikari said.

"Yep, and you must be friends of Ash," Scott nodded to the trio.

"Ya, we are traveling together," John said.

"I see," Scott nodded as he sat down beside John.

"Why are you here?" Hikari asked.

"I always like a good battle," Scott replied. "And I want to see how well Ash has grown."

"This match will be a 3-on-3 Pokemon battle!" the referee began. "Between the challenger, Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town, and our very own Waterlog Town gym leader, Ryan!" The crowd cheered as Ryan's name was called. "The challenger is the only one allowed to switch Pokemon! The battle is decided when either trainers Pokemon are unable to battle! Please select your first Pokemon!" Ryan pulled out a pokeball and tossed into the air.

"Hammera! I choose you!" Ryan commanded. A normal sized hammerhead shark appeared and showed his teeth to Ash.

"What kind of pokemon is that?" Ash asked himself as he pulled out his pokedex.

"Hammera, the hammerhead Pokemon. Hammera can swim really fast, and are really good fighters. When endangered by something, they don't hesitate to attack it. And unlike Sharpedo, who have an aggressive personality. Hammera are usually passive to other Pokemon and humans. Always sticking to them selves," dexter informed.

"Cool Pokemon," Ash said. "Now, let's see how my Pokemon is! I choose you Dragar!" An instant later, the little dragon Pokemon was standing on one of the platforms in the water.

"A dragon, this should be interesting," Ryan commented.

"First round! Hammera vs. Dragar, begin!" the referee announced.

"Dragar, use Swift!" Ash commanded. The little dragon Pokemon opened his mouth and shot a furry of stars at Hammera.

"Dodge them, and then use Ice Beam!" Ryan commanded. Hammera jumped to the side to dodge the stars and then fired an Ice Beam at Dragar.

"Dodge it quick!" Ash cried. Dragar flew off of his platform and onto another one. "That was close, one hit from Ice Beam and it could be over."

"Hammera! Use Hammer Strike!" Ryan commanded. Hammera's head began to glow as he jumped out of the water and at Dragar. Who flew too another platform so as not to get hit. When the attack hit, the platform was crushed and sank to the bottom of the pool.

"What kind of attack was that?" John asked Scott.

"I've seen Ryan's battles a lot before, and that attack is Hammera's strongest attack," Scott replied.

"So Ash better look out then," Hikari commented.

"Ya, if he doesn't, he will lose in no time," Scott said.

"Dragar, you need to look out for that attack," Ash warned. Dragar nodded as he prepared to attack. "Use Dragon Claw!"

"Drag!" the little dragon roared as his claw began to glow and he jumped towards Hammera and swung his claw out.

"Dodge, and use Water Pulse," Ryan calmly commanded. Hammera did a back flip back into the water to dodge the attack. Dragar was shocked as he looked around for the shark, he then saw him out of the corner of his eye, a blue aura surrounding his body.

"Quick, attack Hammera with Tackle!" Ash said. Dragar charged towards Hammera, but it was too late. A giant blast of water shot out at Dragar, and sent the dragon flying into the water. "Dragar!" Ash called out. But nothing was moving.

"It seems Dragar is unable to battle, the winner is-" the referee began, but was cut off when he heard a growl and turned to see Dragar climbing onto one of the platforms.

"You're okay Dragar," Ash sighed.

"Dra!" the little dragon cheered. Ryan was smirking though when he glanced at Dragar's soaked wings.

"Use Hammer Strike!" Ryan commanded. He wasn't waisting anytime as his Pokemon jumped at Dragar, his head glowing as he prepared his attack.

"Dragar, dodge!" Ash commanded. But the little dragon couldn't, he couldn't flap his wings. And he couldn't even move for that matter. "What's wrong?"

"Can't you see the water on Dragar's wings?" Ryan asked. "Since he got hit with a lot of water, and fell into the water as well. The water has weighed down Dragar's wings, he can't fly or move at all."

"No," Ash said shakily. He closed his eyes as he waited for the attack hit. Dragar saw the coming attack, and his turned feral and beastly looking. He took back his head and fired a giant green blast at Hammera, hitting the shark directly. Ash heard the scream from Hammera and opened his eyes to see Hammera flying into a wall at the end of the stadium. When he fell to the ground, his eyes were swirling.

"Hammera is unable to battle! Winner...Dragar!" the referee announced. The crowd was speechless at the display Ash showed by defeating Hammera. Hikari was cheering wildly.

"I knew he would win!" she continued cheering.

"That was a nice short battle, but Ryan's Pokemon only get stronger," Scott informed the trio. "If I know him, his next one will win against the all ready exhausted Dragar."

"Is it going to be Swampert, or Aquabullet?" John wondered. The crowd watched as Ryan recalled Hammera, and then toss another pokeball. This time, Swampert appeared on one of the platforms.

"I wondered when I would fight him," Ash said. "I'm going to take him down with Dragon Breath."

"Good luck," Ryan smirked. _'You will need it,'_ he thought to himself.

"Second round! Swampert vs. Dragar, begin!" the referee announced.

"Finish it up quick with Dragon Breath!" Ash commanded. Dragar took his head back and blasted a huge blast at Swampert, who was just glaring at the attack.

"Dodge it and use Hyper Beam," Ryan calmly commanded. Swampert dived into the water to dodge the attack that caused a huge explosion behind him. He then lifted his head out of the water and shot a golden beam at Dragar.

"Dodge it!" Ash cried. But he remembered too late that Dragar's wings were still heavy from all the water. The attack smashed into the dragon and sent him flying hard into the wall right behind Ash.

"Dragar is unable to battle! Winner is Swampert!" the referee announced.

"That was a quick match," Sarah commented.

"Come on Ash! You can do it!" Hikari yelled. Her cheers were a little muffled as the entire arena was cheering for Ryan and his victory. Ash picked up a pokeball and recalled Dragar.

"You did good," the boy whispered as he put the ball away. "Guess I got a little fool of myself. Well, time to take him down. I choose you, Houndoom!" In an instant a black dog Pokemon was standing on a platform, growling at his opponent.

"Third round! Swampert vs. Houndoom, begin!" the referee announced once again. And the crowd began to cheer wildly for the gym leader.

"Swampert, let's end this quick with a Hydro Pump!" Ryan commanded.

"Swamp!" the blue Pokemon called out as he shot a huge stream of water at Houndoom.

"Dodge, and use Shadow Ball!" Ash commanded. Houndoom jumped to another platform quickly, dodging the attack like it was nothing. He then opened his mouth and shot a large dark ball at Swampert.

"Use Hyper Beam on that Shadow Ball!" Ryan commanded. Swampert took his head back and fired another golden beam, countering the other attack. As the smoke cleared, Houndoom jumped through the smoke, and was covered by it. Before Swampert could react, Houndoom used a Tackle attack, and sent Swampert into the water.

"All right, wait for the right moment and use Aqua Cannon," Ryan muttered. Swampert heard him and began swimming to the bottom of the pool, and watching for a chance to attack.

"Where is Swampert!" Ash called frantically as he searched around the pool. Swampert slowly came up out of the water behind Houndoom, which went unnoticed by the trainer or the Pokemon. Swampert then opened his mouth and shot a huge blast of water, more powerful than Hydro Pump by a huge ammount. Houndoom felt the attack and was shot into the water. "Oh no! Houndoom!" The dog tried to get out, but found it hard to swim. Swampert came up out of the water and send an uppercut into Houndoom's jaw, and sent him flying into the air. Houndoom opened his eyes slowly and corrected himself as he landed on a platform, but barely. He was panting hard as he glared at the Swampert that was on the other side of the pool.

"Swampert, use Mud Shot!" Ryan commanded. Swampert shot a storm of blue energy balls straight at Houndoom.

"Use Shadow Ball!" Ash commanded. The two attacks collided and created a massive smoke cloud, bigger than the last one. Ash then saw away to get pass Swampert's speed, since that was what was keeping them at bay. "Houndoom!" The dog Pokemon understood what his trainer wanted and began jumping on the platforms, the smoke covering up his progress. The crowd watched expectantly, wondering what was going to happen next. Houndoom landed on a platform behind Swampert and opened his mouth. He then shot a golden beam at Swampert, which was a direct hit, and sent the Pokemon spiraling out of the pool area and into a wall. He then fell to the ground and his eyes became swirls as he groaned.

"Swam," the fish Pokemon groaned softly.

"Swampert is unable to battle! Winner is Houndoom!" the referee announced. Ryan recalled his Pokemon, and then nodded to the referee, who pulled out a button.

"One more to go," Scott commented. "And I know exactly which one he is going to use."

"We can guess as well," John said. "Is the Pokemon really strong though?"

"Yes, he is very strong," Scott replied. "Ash will have his work cut out for him." Ash waited for Ryan to call his next Pokemon when he felt the floor he was on, start to move back to the wall, making the pool bigger.

"Now, let's see how you handle this next one," Ryan smirked. He threw his last pokeball into the air, and a long blue whale looking Pokemon appeared. The thing was shorter than a Wailord, and he also had a series of five wholes and each side of the head. These were the only differences between this Pokemon, and Wailord.

"So, that's Aquabullet," Ash said excitedly. "This should be fun."

"Fourth round! Aquabullet vs. Houndoom, begin!" the referee called into the area.

"Houndoom, attack with Hyper Beam!" Ash commanded. The dog Pokemon shot a golden beam at Aquabullet, who dodged it faster than something that big should move. He was even faster than his Pikachu.

"Use Aqua Missles!" Ryan commanded. Energy surrounded the total of ten wholes, and then, 10 blue spheres shot at Houndoom at rapid speed.

"Dodge it!" Ash commanded. Houndoom barely dodged it, and landed on another platform.

"Finish with Water Pulse!" Ryan commanded. Without charging for a long time, the giant Pokemon launched his Water Pulse quickly at Houndoom, making it a direct hit. And it was even stronger than Hammera's own Water Pulse. Houndoom landed beside Ash with a thud, his eyes spiraling around.

"Houndoom is unable to battle! Aquabullet wins!" the referee announced. The crowd went wild at the short battle.

"Woah, that Pokemon is powerful," John commented.

"Ya," Sarah and Hikari agreed.

"But still, Pikachu should be able to win no problem," John said.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that," Scott said.

"What do you mean?" Hikari asked.

"You'll see," was Scott's simple reply. They watched as Pikachu leaped from Ash's shoulders, and prepared for battle.

"Final round! Aquabullet vs. Pikachu, begin!" the referee announced for the last time.

"Pikachu, use Thunder and end this quick!" Ash commanded.

"Pika...chu!" the little mouse Pokemon called as a huge bolt of electricity shot into Aquabullet, but the weird thing was, it don't hurt the Pokemon. Aquabullet let out a roar as he glared at Pikachu. The lightning attack's damage was barely visible.

"How?" Ash asked himself.

"I trained my Aquabullet against his weaknesses, which includes electric types, and grass types," Ryan answered.

"So, this won't be as easy as I thought," Ash groaned.

"Aquabullet, use Aqua Missiles!" Ryan commanded. The giant Pokemon launched the same devastating missile attack, which Pikachu dodged easily. Aquabullet suddenly came out from under Pikachu's directory, and smashed the mouse into the water.

"How did he move that fast?" Ash wondered.

"As you can tell, this Pokemon is one of the fastest alive, as long as he remains in the water," Ryan replied. Pikachu crawled out of the water and onto the platform, and quickly shook off the water.

"Aquabullet, use Aqua Cannon!" Ryan commanded. The Pokemon opened his mouth, and shot a giant blue beam of water straight at Pikachu.

"Dodge and use Iron Tail!" Ash quickly cried. Pikachu dodged the attack, and his tail began to glow as he aimed it for Aquabullet.

"Use Water Pulse!" Ryan simply commanded. The water attack smashed into Pikachu, negating the Iron Tail, and sending the mouse hard onto one of the platforms, which almost sank.

"Pikachu, please get up!" Ash called to his friend. The little mouse Pokemon slowly got up and panted as he glared at Aquabullet. _'I have to lower his guard, and then I can take him down with either Iron Tail, or Volt Tackle,' _Ash thought to himself. And then something hit him, the thunder attack only touched the top part of Aquabullet, and he was barely hurt, but what if I hit him in that underside. _'He must have a soft underbelly. So an attack right there will take the Pokemon down. His only strength is the top portion, which holds both defensive and offensive power, but the bottom half holds none.' _Ash grinned as he now knew how to win. "Pikachu! Jump into the water!" Pikachu wondered why Ash wanted that, but jumped in none the less. But, as he was jumping in, he heard Ash whisper, "Double Team."

"What is Ash planning?" John wondered. "Aquabullet can take out Pikachu in no time."

"Let's find out," Sarah told the boy.

"I bet Ash knows what he's doing," Hikari said.

"Let's hope," Sarah and John mumbled. Pikachu appeared in the air, and he seemed to come straight out of the water.

"Got you," Ryan whispered. "Use Tackle!" Aquabullet jumped out of the water and towards the Pikachu, which disappeared on impact. "What! A Double Team!"

"Volt Tackle!" Ash commanded. The real Pokemon was on one of the ledges and running at full power, and then he jumped to the side, electricity covering his body.

"Pika!" the little mouse Pokemon called as he collided with Aquabullet's underbelly, and caused him to growl in pain as he was dropped into the water. The electricity really hurting him. When Aquabullet resurfaced, his eyes were spirals.

"Aquabullet is unable to battle! The winner of the match goes to Ash and Pikachu!" the referee called into the stadium. The crowd was silent as they were shocked that Ryan lost the battle. The arena suddenly went back to what it was before, just a simple pool. Ryan recalled his Aquabullet, and walked around the edge and towards Ash.

"You did good buddy," Ash said to his Pikachu as he rubbed the mouses cheek. Hikari, John, Sarah and Scott joined Ash as he held his Pikachu.

"Great job Ash," the kids said.

"Nicely done kid," Scott grinned.

"Scott! What are you doing here?" Ash asked.

"Just popping in for a battle," Scott grinned. "Can't get enough of them."

"I know what you mean," Ash chuckled.

"Very good Ash," Ryan said when he reached the boy. He then extended his hand and shook Ash's own hand.

"Thanks, that was a really fun battle," Ash commented. The crowd went wild as they watched the show of friendship.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Standing near the exit of Waterlog Town, the group were saying bye to Ryan. "Before I forget, here is the Aqua Badge, which proves your victory at the Waterlog Town gym," Ryan said.

"Thanks," Ash grinned as he took the blue badge that was in the shape of a whale. "Alright! I got an Aqua Badge!"

"Pi, pikachu!" the little mouse cheered.

"The next gym is in a city named Shock City," Ryan said. "I wish you luck in the next battle. And to your next contest Sarah."

"Thanks," the group said.

"Well, Ash, I might see you later," Scott said. "Got to get back to the Battle Frontier. I wish you luck in all your other gym battles."

"Thanks, see ya Scott," Ash said as he began walking away. Followed by Sarah, Hikari, John, and of course Pikachu on his shoulder. The group turned slightly and waved to Ryan and Scott as they headed for their next destination in Shock City, and maybe a contest on the way. What other adventures wait on the road to becoming a Pokemon Master?

* * *

A/N: Ok, that was episode 6. In the next episode, the gang is heading through the woods, where Hikari gets lost. She meets some injured Pokemon, and a new one as well. Will she be able to protect the injured Pokemon from Team Rocket? And will Ash and co. find her? It's all about Hikari on the next episode, "The Lovely Forest Protector". I hope you can't wait. So, stay tuned. 


End file.
